The Unordinary Girl
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: This isn't a Vampire Diaries story. It is just based off of the show. Tabitha always finds her way into trouble. What do they have to say about it? (I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I will mention stores, places, games, ect. that I also do not own. CAUTION: spanking will be mentioned in some chapters. Hope you like it! ALSO: chapters will be all on one page :) comment please


The Unordinary Girl (This story is based off of the idea of The Vampire Diaries. I will menton stores, places, songs, games, ect. that I also do not own. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, this is just a story based off of the show. I only own the characters that I created. Spanking will be mentioned.

Chapter one

It was dark outside. The moon was full and the fun had just begun for young Tabitha. She was out hunting for her food. She had not tasted the flesh she longed for in days. She sighted a clearing where a few campers had been. _Four men, and….. Four girls I presume?_ She thought to herself in a questioning tone. She had been alive for four hundred years only looking about fifteen, so she knew she was right no matter how she said it.

Tabitha was born on July fifth, 1615. She had luscious and full dirty blonde hair. Her height was around five foot six, and her length helped with her curves.

She filled out the black ripped up jeans she wore a lot, and her Guns and Roses t-shirt. To add to her mysterious, menacing look she wore smokey eye makeup, dark, red lipstick, and a black beanie.

Back to her hunting though, her family had grounded her from feeding upon humans for two weeks because she was acting. Relentless in teasing her five older brother's about stupid things she shouldn't have even been bothering them with, along with causing unnecessary trouble in school and cursing. She was supposed to be in her room for a week, but she couldn't take her hunger anymore. Her family would bring up warm blood bags, but she rejected them saying she was too good for that processed crap earning her a warning look. Tabitha needed to feed, and she needed to feed now! Therefore, she snuck out like a ruthless teeanger going to a party. Although, she wasn't a normal teenager, due to the fact that she was hundred's of years older than everyone else and wiser than her whole school put together.

Wandering through the woods using her sense of smell and hearing, she hunted her prey. She thought she could at least kill the men and compel the women to forget about what happened, and be home in time to not get in trouble. Looking at the moon though, she only had two hours to get home because it was twelve o'clock, and she knew someone would come to check on her soon to make sure she was still in her room.

She finally sniffed them all out and ran to them. A black man in his twenties stood up when he saw Tabitha. "Hello, can we help you ma'am," the twenty year old man asked. "Yes, you can… I'm fucking starving!" She replied then looked at all of them with dominant and destructive eyes. She rushed to the man with her super, quick, vampire speed and fed off of him first. Next she rushed over and ate the two white men standing five feet away protecting the women. After she finished them off, she looked around for the other man she sniffed out, and once Tabitha laid eyes on him, she ran towards him, and sank her piercing fangs down into his tan skin. "Mmmmm Italian, oh you fucking Italians taste so damn good!" Then he fell to the ground. Looking around at them, Tabitha diverted her attention from the four dead men to the shaking, scared women. Tabitha ran over to them and looked them all in the eye compelling the four women in their mid twenties all at once. She was such a talented vampire, that she was the only one she knew who could compel fifteen humans at once. Then again, she did have the power of persuasion, and could compel anyone or anything. Tabitha looked at them and said, "forget everything that happened here. Your friends were attacked by animals, there was also a bad storm, so you went home." Once the girls got into their cars and took off, Tabitha cleaned up the bodies by burning them and putting the ashes in a near by river rushing across the water, scattering the ashes leaving behind no trail. She was a clever and deceiving vampire.

Tabitha rushed back over to her house in four hours and knew she was in for it. She sucked in her gut, stood up straight, and went inside. Tabitha thought to herself: hey if I'm going to die, might as well go out with pride.

As Tabitha walked into the house everyone was up. Her brother's, uncle, and her uncle's two best friends who lived with them because they worked together. The two men were Rick Smith and Allen Marx. Rick was tall. He stood at six foot two and is very handsome with green eyes and dark black hair. His age is twenty-four, but he turned into a vampire in 1488. Allen stood at six foot one with deep greyish blue eyes and has blonde hair. He is also the same human/vampire age as Rick. Rick and Allen are like uncles to Tabitha and her male siblings. Again, the reason Rick and Allen live with her uncle is because they work in the line of vampire hunting together. You heard me right, except they only hunt the evil, binge killing vampires.

Starting with the oldest out of Tabitha's five brothers, there is Seth who is twenty-three. He stands at six foot two, and has dirty blonde hair like his youngest sister. The second oldest, Trevor, his age is twenty-one. He is six foot one with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. The third oldest, Miles, of age nineteen. He stands at five foot eleven with hazel eyes and raven black hair. The fourth oldest, Kol, he is at age eighteen. His height is six foot even and has black hair with blue eyes. The youngest out of the brothers is Nigel. He is seventeen years old and stands at five foot ten. Kol has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her uncle though is nothing to compare to. He's thirty years old and is about six foot three, the tallest of the group. He is the most muscular one too. He turned into a vampire in 1456, and is the wisest of all of them. Tabitha's brothers were all turned into vampires the same year she was, but she was the last one who turned. Meaning, that she is the baby of the family in both ways.

As Tabitha walked into the house, everyone glared at her like she just committed a crime. "Ummm, hi…" Tabitha said in a nonchalant tone.

"Where the fuck have you been? We've been out looking for you, making calls, worrying about you! What if something had happened to you," Trevor started to yell at her.

Tabitha replied, "dude would you chill and let me explain? Look, you all were starving me! I needed food! I can't eat that blood bag shit or feed off of animals. I need fresh, warm, decadent, delicious blood. We are vampires, that is what we eat. And it's not like I went on a rampage. I just had some blood, compelled the women to forget, and then left." Trevor went into Tabitha's mind searching to see if she was lying or leaving anything out.

When he was done he said, "she's leaving something out." Everyone looked at Tabitha with eyes that said "did you really just try to look us in the eye and lie to us?" She tried to run out the door but was stopped by Rick.

"Don't even think about it. If you even attempt that little trick again, you'll be up and over my knee," Rick quietly threatened.

"Well fuck Rick, why don't you fucking scream it, its not like they can't hear you. We are all vampires, hello," Tabitha said as she received laughs from her brothers. Allen and Her Uncle Jeff just looked at her in disbelief. _Oh shit,_ she thought to herself just realising what she had said. She looked up at Rick with her innocent puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm sorry," trying to get out of all the trouble she was already in. "Tabby, do you really think that's going to work on me after, one: you cursed at me. Two: got an attitude with me. Three: you snuck out for at least four or five hours and fed when you were told not to. And finally, four: you are leaving out an important detail about your 'night on the town.' Do you really think after all those things you're not going to be punished for this?"

Tabitha looked around the room. She held her head up, looked at Allen who is and always will be her best friend, then looked back at Rick and simply said, "yes."

"No, go to your room," Rick said and swatted her on her butt to get her going at a fast pace.

In the Jackson's house, they had a rule. If one of the two youngest get into trouble, Tabitha and Nigel, they can be punished by any one of the older members of the house, including Allen and Rick. Jeff established that rule when Tabitha went on a cursing rampage, ran outside, and knocked a tree over just by punching it once. She got spanked by Jeff, Allen, and Seth because they were the ones who were home at the time. She thought she was going to die from the amount of spankings she got; not just by her uncle, but by her uncle, his friend, and her oldest brother. The rule was also established upon Nigel because every now and then he either disobeyed, went to far with a prank, or was involved in a fight at school. Nigel never gets spanked though. Sam, Jeff, Allen, or Rick usually just ground him or take away something; sometimes they made him do interval training. He hated that the most.

As Tabitha entered her room, she threw herself on her bed and listened to the conversation going on downstairs. She could hear it as if she was in the room herself. The first voice she heard was Ricks.

"So, what's the punishment going to be and who's going to do it?" Rick asked in a tone that made him sound firm.

Jeff responded with a sigh saying, "well, who found out she was gone again?"

"I did," Kol responded.

"Well then, since you found out she was gone, and Rick, you pretty much have the seriousness down with Tabby, I think you two should do it. Hell, I whipped her ass three days ago and I'm obviously having no affect on her. You two up for the challenge?" Jeff asked looking at Rick and Kol who were trying their best to remain stoic. Tabitha is Kols little sister, he sometimes spanked her, but after he did he hated himself for it because Tabitha would torment him about it. Rick had a soft spot for her, but he was also strong and didn't mind giving her a whipping when she needed it.

"Um I guess, are you up for it Kol," Rick asked glancing at Kol.

Kol was looking at his feet, with his hands in his pockets, "um yeah sure, maybe we should wait till tomorrow though. I'll go tell Tabby what's going on. Although she can probably hear us, so I bet she already knows." Kol said walking towards the staircase.

Kol made his way to the door, and knocked. "Come in," Tabitha said in a cracky, shaky voice. It sounds like she had been crying. Kol entered and rushed over with vampire speed to her bed and sat down.

"Hey Tabby-Cat, shhh, it's ok," he said holding his little sister. They called her "Tabby-Cat" when she needed to be calmed down. The family thought it soothed her when really it just made her feel like even more of a baby at times. In this case though, it did help soothe her.

"I heard what you guys were saying. I'm sorry Kol, please don't punish me! Please, I know I did wrong by you all. I was just hungry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, please," she drifted off into a sea of sobs. Kol cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Listen to me, you're going to be punished tomorrow. You have tonight to gather your thoughts, and we want to know the honest truth about what you did tonight, no details are to be left out, understood?" Kol said in a questioning tone.

She shook her head trying to avoid saying anything. Kol sighed and said, "a verbal response."

"Yeah, I got it," Tabitha said in a clearly unhappy attitude. Kol was getting mad. She knew why he was getting mad too. Kol also knew that she knew what answer Kol wanted, she just wouldn't say it.

"Tabitha, if you don't give me the respect and response I'm looking for I will give you a good spanking until you deliver the answer. So you have one more chance to get it right," he said sternly.

Tabitha sighed and responded, "yes sir, I understand. I'm going to be honest with you tomorrow about tonight and be punished as well."

"Good, now you will be punished by Rick and I tomorrow, Tabitha. Do you understand what is to happen tomorrow?"

"Yes sir," she quickly said wanting to get this conversation over with and go to sleep. After all, it was at least five in the morning. Kol gave her a quick hug, reminded her about tomorrow, ordered her to go to sleep, and left to go back downstairs. Tabbitha layed in bed for a few minutes and drifted off into deep slumber.

As Kol went back downstairs, Nigel asked Kol in a worried tone, "so, how did it go?" Nigel and Tabitha were always good buddies as well as siblings. They barely ever fought, and when they did something really bad had to have happened. "Yeah, it went ok. She accepted what will happen tomorrow and she understands why she's going to be punished. She's asleep, so everything is fine for now." Rick stood up and said, "as long as she understands why she is getting punished she'll be ok. It's not like were punishing her for no reason. By the way, how are we going to punish her?" They all looked at Jeff who was watching Saturday Night Live on demand. He said with a straight face, "don't even think about it, figure it out for yourselves. You two are grown up enough to decide a punishment for a fifteen year old aren't you?" Rick and Kol looked at everyone then turned their attention back to themselves.

"I think she needs to be grounded first of all, and have a better monitor on her this time."

"Oh yeah, cause grounding her worked so well the last time," Seth stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. They all nodded, it was true. Tabbitha didn't care if she was grounded. She always snuck out, or disobeyed. Even if they grounded Tabitha longer, she would just make some noise noting that she didn't care.

"Ok then, we'll just have to do something to make her understand then. We could take away technology for a month unless it's school related, and she'll be monitored if technology should be used. I hate to say this also, but I think we need to give her a spanking," Rick said. Kol looked at Rick with a mixed expression of: a questioning look, a I-don't-want-to-do-that look, and an agreeing look. After a minute of debating against spanking Tabitha, Kol agreed with Rick's punishment towards Tabitha and nodded. He looked at Rick and Rick said, "I guess it's settled then. No technology for a month, and a spanking." With that everyone looked at each other understanding the punishments for Tabitha. So, the men stood up, said their goodnights, and went to bed.

Chapter Two

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Tabitha woke up. She took a shower, a long shower dreading what would happen if she went downstairs to quick. She thought to herself, _maybe there not up yet…_ When she was done showering, she got dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white, tight fitting tank top. Tabitha put her hair up in a messy ponytail and went downstairs for breakfast.

When she went into the kitchen, she saw her brothers Nigel, Seth, Kol, Miles, and Trevor. "Morning," Tabitha said in her usual groggy morning tone. She hated mornings, and could always sleep till two o'clock in the afternoon. "Hey," they all responded back. Nigel was ok in the mornings. He didn't mind sacrificing a good sleep in, usually because he was a very proactive person. Seth and Kol were chipper in the mornings and could be up by four o'clock with a smile on their faces. While Miles on the other hand, you would have to threaten to shove a stake through his heart if he didn't wake up. Sometimes he would get up at that threat, but sometimes he wouldn't care. In a way, Tabitha related a lot to miles more than her other brothers besides Nigel. She didn't seem to keen on hanging around Seth, Trevor, and Kol considering they were all way older than her. Tabitha loves all her brothers equally, she just liked being around Nigel and Miles more than Trever, Seth, and Kol.

Each morning was the same for Tabitha. Usually she would go out and hunt for her meals, but because of her being in trouble she decided to just have coffee to silence her hunger.

"Looks like someone's not getting herself into trouble today," Seth taunted Tabitha. He knew that she couldn't hunt and took the opportunity to tease her about it.

"Seth, why don't you go take a walk down to the corner of go fuck and the street yourself. I hear it's pretty violent," Tabitha replied. All of her brothers laughed at that remark. Seth glared at Tabitha with a look that made her tense and want to look away. She remained stoic though, giving a look that said she didn't care while crossing her arms and standing tall.

"Do you want another spanking today?" Seth asked with a smirk that said he wasn't joking.

"No…" Tabitha replied looking down and playing with her long blonde ponytail.

"Good, then stop running that filthy sailors mouth of yours. You're a young lady, not some street urchin with no vocabulary, and drink your coffee," Seth ordered.

"That's not fair though," Tabitha said as she stomped her foot, "you guys always make fun of me, and then when I say something back I get scolded like a damn child!" Her brothers tried their hardest not to laugh at her.

"Baby sis, if you don't want to be treated like a child then don't act like one. And get rid of that damn attitude. You act like such a spoiled brat sometimes," Trevor said

"I'm going back upstairs. It sucks having two older brothers who don't give a damn about how you feel," Tabitha said as she walked out. She stopped at the door, turned around and said, "Miles, Nigel, have a lovely day," and then left.

Tabitha knew Seth and Trevor loved her, sometimes they just took it to far when they were teasing each other. If one of her brothers started to taunt her, she always had something better to say back. That usually escalated quickly into a threat to her of some sort.

"What, we can't help it if were her favorite," Miles said and both him and Nigel laughed.

"Well you try having to be strict with her, and she'll treat you just like she treats us," Kol said.

"No she wouldn't. It's because we have a bond with her and can relate to her more than you guys. We're closer to her age, so she has someone who can relate to what she's going through more. It's not about if we are strict with her or not. It's about the fact that we're just closer," Nigel finished saying and got up to leave the table. "I'm going to go to work, I'll be back around six o'clock tonight, make sure Tabby-Cat keeps herself out of trouble for me," Trevor said and left. Now at the table sat Kol and Seth. They both got another blood bag from the fridge, went into the living room, and watched The Big Bang Theory on demand.

When Rick and Allen woke up, they woke to the sound of Kol and Seth laughing way too loud for them. Rick was a morning person, but he couldn't stand loud noises in the morning. Allen on the other hand was not. That was another reason why Tabitha related to Allen.

"What the hell are you two idiots laughing at," Allen asked Seth and Kol as he stalked off to the kitchen making his I'm-too-tired-for-the-morning noises.

"The Big Bang Theory, sorry if we woke you up, guys," Kol told them.

"It's ok kid, we'll get you back," Rick laughed and shook Seth's and Kol's hair with one hand as he passed them to go to the kitchen.

"Coffee's warm, I guess Tabby's been here," Rick stated.

"Good, I'm glad she's finally trying to not get herself into trouble," Allen replied in a husky, morning tone.

They both sat at the table and didn't really talk too much. Rick read the sports section of the newspaper, while Allen worked on a crossword puzzle.

Tabitha came back into the kitchen to pour out her coffee. She looked at Rick with large, and sort of scared eyes. She realised that Kol was just in the other room, and Rick stood right before her. "Ummm, hi Rick, Allen," she said walking over quickly to the kitchen sink and poured out her coffee.

"What's the matter Tabby," Allen asked.

"Nothing, nothings wrong, how was your morning," Tabitha rambled as a reply to Allens question. She thought they knew what was wrong, and soon both of them realised why Tabitha was acting so strange.

"Hey, kiddo. You still need to tell us all what happened last night. So, tonight after dinner, we're all going to go into the living room and listen to what you have to say. After that, we'll take care of your punishment, alright," Allen said.

"Yes sir," she replied and hugged both of them before she left the kitchen and went to her room. It was Saturday morning, so she didn't have to worry about school. Tabitha took out her phone and started to text her two best friends: Katrina and Drew. They both knew about her, what she was and all, how long she's been alive for, what her special vampire power was. They've even seen her run twelve laps around the school track in two seconds one night when they snuck out together. Which, Tabitha got caught for and was punished because she could have exposed them.

Group Message, Katrina & Drew: UGGGGGG, in such trouble. Please help me!

Drew: What happened?

Tabitha: I snuck out last night and got caught. I can never sneak out right. I swear!

Katrina: Well, they do have like super hearing. Maybe they just can hear you leave.

Tabitha: Yeah maybe…

Drew: Sorry Tabs. Hey, gotta go to kick-boxing. Hope you don't get grounded for too long. Be safe :p. Drew left to go to kickboxing, but stayed in the group message. Now it was just Tabitha and Katrina.

Katrina: Ha, Drew probably left because he didn't feel comfortable talking about his friend being naughty! :)

Tabitha: -_- OMG stop! lol, I just needed to get out for a while. They were starving me!

Katrina: Do you know what's going to happen?

Tabitha: Yeah… I'm going to get the belt and no technology for a month at least…

Katrina: I can't believe they still treat you like that. Like hello, It's not the 1800's anymore, and you're definitely not ten years old!

Tabitha: Well we grew up throughout the 18th century. Maybe their brainwashed. Maybe you could come over sometime and be my lawer, We could make a case against my uncle. :)

Katrina: Yes! I wish I could help you, Tabby. Maybe tomorrow your uncle or someone will let us hang out and we could go to the mall or something?

Tabitha: Yeah, I'll ask. I'd love to get out. Being around family all the time can be so annoying and stressful!

Katrina: Okie, girlie. Well, I have to go. My phone is dying. Message me about tomorrow whenever you can. I hope everything goes ok. Love ya!

Tabitha: Love ya too. Hurricane. :) That was Tabitha's little pet name for her. After they finished up the conversation, Tabitha found she was board. She surfed the internet and watched netflix till one in the afternoon. She cranked up the music on her computer and started dancing when she got bored of staying in bed for a few hours. Drew got back from kickboxing, read the rest of the group message, and called her around three o'clock.

"Hey Tabbs, how are you?"

"Good, how about you," She replied panting as she just finished rocking out to We're Not Gunu Take It By Twisted Sister.

"Just got back from kick-boxing, what have you been doing? You sound breathless," Drew observed.

"Eh, I was just dancing to a really awesome song. I've been so bored and I can't leave the house."

"That sucks. Hey um, this might be kind of awkward to talk about, but I read the group message after practice, and I'm sorry about what's going to happen…"

"Omg Drew, no. No offence but I don't feel comfortable talking to guys about things like that," Tabitha said as she blushed. The thought of Drew knowing she was going to get spanked was a horrible thought now in her head.

"Alright, I understand. I'm here if you do want to talk though, ok?"

"I know, thanks Drew. You and Katrina are really good friends. I haven't had friends like you since 1916," Tabitha told him. She didn't want that to sound weird or sad, but she wanted Drew to know.

"Really? Thanks Tabs. Your a great friend to. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about anything until you came along.

"Thanks Drew, I needed to hear that," she said softly. Tabitha wanted to let a tear fall from that comment. Ever since she lost her very and only best friend back in 1916, she's been lonely. No one wanted to be around her because she was different. She picked up some friends along the way, but they were never as good to her as the one she had and the ones she has now. Drew could tell she was about to cry.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Drew. I'm fine, thanks. Listen I have to go. Take care, Talk to you later." Then Tabitha hung up and turned her phone off.

It was four in the afternoon when Tabitha decided to leave her room and go downstairs. When she entered the living room, she was surprised to find that she was home alone. "HEY IS ANYONE HOME?!" Tabitha yelled throughout the house. She knew if someone was home they would hear her no matter what. When she didn't hear a reply she grinned and went over to the T.V and turned on guitar hero.

She was on the last chorus of Paint It Black  by The Rolling Stones, when her family started gathering through the door. Everyone stopped and looked at Tabitha. She was moving around and hitting every note, not missing a beat. When the song ended her family applauded. She had no idea they were standing there. "Jesus, you scared me," she told the men who were watching her while she played oblivious to her surroundings.

"So, where have you all been," she asked them all.

"We were at our jobs. Maybe you should get one, so your not home all day doing this," Seth replied in a light, joking tone, while he waved his hand around. Tabitha only glared at him for a second turning her attention back to her other brothers, uncle, Allen, and Rick.

"Well I don't have a job because no one wants to hire a fifteen year old, and you all won't let me get a fake I.D only saying that I'm seventeen, so I don't know what to tell you," she said smiling. Her family only chuckled at that comment and watched her go into the kitchen. As her family entered the kitchen they all stopped and had there mouth open, jaw dropped, and shocked standing there in disbelief. "What," Tabitha asked.

"Did you drink… All those blood bags," Allen asked dubiously. The whole blood bag supply from the fridge was piled high on the counter. Around the time when Tabitha went downstairs and no one was home, she had a sudden crave and didn't feel like hunting, so she downed all the blood bags.

"Yes, why," she asked in reply to Allen's shocked question.

"Well first, you ate all of them. There were over two-hundred bags in there. How did you even have the stomach for them when all you eat is fresh blood," Rick now started in on the questions.

"Ok, first: I'm a vampire and I was too lazy and way too hungry to hunt. I mean I haven't had fresh blood for hours. I usually drink a lot when I feed also. That's only half of what I usually eat by the way," Tabitha was now starting to get worried that she was in trouble. "I'm not in trouble am I? I didn't know I wasn't supposed to drink all of that. I'm sorry," she added.

"No, you're not in trouble. We can just run down to the blood bank. I'm glad you're eating blood bags though. Miles, Kol, Trevor, Nigel come with me. I'll need help getting a supply and some for tonight," Allen said.

"Ok, I'll grab the stash bags. I'll be right back," Trevor said.

"I'll come along, I have a special type of blood that I like," Rick added and went outside to wait for them. Jeff decided to go along and make sure they would be able to get in and out ok.

As soon as they left to go get some more blood from the blood bank about two towns over, Seth asked Tabitha why she really wanted the blood bags when he and her were alone in the kitchen. Tabitha's face turned crimson red and she tried to make herself as small as possible as Seth towered over her with his arms crossed. He knew she would have never done this unless she had to. He stared her down and didn't let her leave until she confessed. After the long two-minute-pause she finally started to speak. "I um, look it's nothing, please Seth, don't do this." At this point, he and Tabitha were the only ones in the house. They would be for probably an hour or so considering they need a large supply.

"If it's nothing, then why are you acting like it's something?" Tabitha shifted back and forth on her feet before responding.

"Um, well. Ok, I didn't drink the blood. I was mad so I poured it down the sink and I went out and fed on some humans, but I didn't kill them."

"WHAT THE FUCK, TABITHA JACKSON YOU WERE NOT PERMITTED TO GO OUTSIDE!"

"No one got hurt, fuck. Take a damn chill pill," she said looking into her big brothers eyes and deeply regretted saying that. _Fuck my life,_ she thought.

"Oh, my baby sister. You will regret that comment."

And with super quick vamp speed, he speed to the other side of the kitchen, grabbed a wooden spoon, went back to Tabitha to grab her by the upper arm, and Seth walked her over to a kitchen chair. He sat down and placed Tabitha over his knee. He didn't hesitate to spank her. Seth only gave her light smacks with the spoon. He was still pretty mad and hit her hard enough to make her wriggle, squirm, and cry, but not enough to cause unbearable pain.

"Seth, please, ouch, it, awww, it hurts!"

"Good, at least someones getting through to you."

He picked up the speed and intensity only by a little bit so that Tabitha would cry a little more. She squirmed in his lap but he only put his leg over hers to hold her in place. Seth rained down the spoon a bit harder to her slightly reddish backside. After about a minute or so, Seth gave her about fifty smacks with the spoon. She wasn't heavily crying, but she still had trouble talking.

Seth positioned her so that Tabitha was now sitting on his lap and she was being held and soothed by him as she cried into his chest. He was rubbing her back with his right hand, and his left hand was stroking her hair.

"Tabby Cat, shhh it's ok. It's over. Hey I'll tell you what, since I already punished you for this I won't tell the others ok? I promise, I love you, I just care about you." She cried heavily into his chest from hearing that.

"Ok, thanks Seth, I love you too," she managed to get out as she cried. They stayed like that for about another few minutes before she calmed down and Seth helped her off his lap.

"Why don't you go wash your face with some cold water. It will help some," Seth said. Tabitha nodded and gave her big brother a big hug before trudging upstairs.

When Allen, Kol, Miles, Nigel, Trevor, Jeff, and Rick came back to the house they all had dinner. Bloody Lasagna (lasagna with blood instead of sauce,) and glasses filled with blood. Tabitha found that she couldn't control herself when it came to blood bags, so her family cut her off after twelve glasses of blood. She had only a half square of lasagna though because she never really liked human food. So, to encourage her to eat more, her family tried to make things with blood in it to control her hunger.

"But Seth, I want more. I'm still hungry," Tabitha complained. Whenever she started acting like a brat it usually got a kick out of Trevor.

"Stop acting like a child. You're not having anymore blood until tomorrow morning. If you're still hungry then eat your food, understand," he replied using his strict, big brotherly tone that made Tabitha want to obey every order he ever gave her. Out of all of her brother's, Seth was more of her father figure.

She crossed her arms and looked down at the edge of the table. "Fine, I understand." Seth didn't even try to get her to say sir. He just left it at Tabitha's reply.

"Good, now don't we have something important to discuss about last nights events," Seth said. The whole family stood up from the table and walked into the living room.

"Oh, Tabitha, Take care of the kitchen. Consider it a pre-punishment," Jeff said. He turned away from her and walked into the living room to join his friend's and nephew's. Tabitha never minded cleaning of any sorts. She found it quite relaxing and that it helped pass time. She cleaned up the table first, then the counter, and when she finished doing the dishes she went back into the living room. It only took about fifteen minutes considering she did it all at vampire speed and wanted to get the night over with.

When she went into the living room, she stopped to look at her family. Tabitha took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts and tried to figure out how she should start this. "O.k, so I'll admit it: I snuck out when I wasn't supposed to. I was in my room for days, I didn't want blood bags, I wanted real blood. So, when I snuck out, I went to the woods. It was at least twelve o'clock when I reached a clearing in the woods where campers had just been. Four women and four men were there. I sniffed them out, and I followed them to where they were. They weren't that hard to track, so I thought I'd have enough time to at least feed off of the men. I got to them, a man stood up and asked if he could help me. I said yes. So then, I drank from the four men. After that and they were all dead, I compelled the women to go home, I also told them to think that their boyfriends were attacked by animals and there was a bad storm. After they were in their cars and left, I burned the bodies to ashes, rushed along the river putting their ashes in it not leaving a trail, and I went home. I didn't realise that all took about three and a half hours and then some time to come home. I am really sorry I did it though. I won't do it again…"

Her family stared at her. They looked at each other, then they stared at Rick and Kol. "Well, thank you for being honest, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still in trouble. So, go up to your room," Kol said to Tabitha. Tabitha hung her head trying to keep down a sniffle. She knew she was in trouble and accepted it. She was also sorry for her actions. Tabitha's family knew she was sorry, but they also knew she needed to be punished. She just never learns sometimes. Five minutes had passed and the men were all sitting in quiet in the living room. Kol stood up and said, "well let's get this the hell over with." Rick nodded and stood up, following Kol upstairs.

They reached Tabitha's room and knocked on her door. "Come in," Tabitha said in a sad and quiet voice. Kol and Rick looked at each other with firm eyes and entered the room. They saw Tabitha sitting on her bed, with her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and stared at Kol and Rick. They both went over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"So, do you understand why you are being punished," Kol said.

"Yes Kol. It's because I disobeyed you all while I was to be in my room and only eat blood bags or animals," she replied.

"Ok, well, come on, over my knee," Kol began patting his left knee.

Tabitha looked at Rick with wide eyes asking for help. Then looked back at Kol.

"Oh come on, I'm over four-hundred years old! Please don't do this," Tabitha said.

"Then start acting like it. If you're going to act like a child, you are to be treated like a child, and you will accept any consequence due to your childish actions. Now I won't tell you again, so do as you're told" there was no absence of frustration or authority in Kol's voice..

Rick stood up off the bed and sat down in the desk chair about five feet away from where Kol and Tabitha were sitting. Tabitha looked like she was going to cry. Instead she took a deep breath and bent over her brothers knee. Kol wrapped his arm around her waist. He did this because he knew if he didn't Tabitha would just try to reach back to protect herself. After a second, Kol started spanking Tabitha. She squirmed around on his lab and tried to get free. His vampire strength smacks only became more painful by the minute. He started out with a light spanking, but as his smacks progressed they became harder and harder. It made Tabitha start to kick hard and squirm. She knew she could take a lot of pain, but Seth, Kol, Rick, Allen, and Jeff always seemed to know just how to spank her beyond the limits of her pain tolerance. "Fuck. Kol. Stop. Please," she managed to get out. Kol gave her a few extra hard smacks that were very fast on her sit-spot. "That was for cursing. Watch your mouth, young lady. The next time a curse word just so happens to slip out of your mouth, that hairbrush over there will just so happen to slip into my hand," Kol said to her in an authoritarian tone. She started groaning helplessly in her own sky of misery. Suddenly. she felt Kol move his arm. She tried to get off his lap, but he only pulled down her sweat pants and started spanking her over her underwear. "NO! Kol, please don't!" Tabitha cried out. She was embarrassed and worried now. Kols hard smacks on her barely protected ass now hurt so badly. The underwear she wore didn't help much because they were "cheeky panties" that didn't cover up a lot. "Kol please no! Uggggggg," She didn't want this anymore, and then she knew she was going to receive the from Rick also. "Tabitha, you need to be punished and you know it," Kol said to her not stopping. As his hard smacks continued, Tabitha pleaded and squirmed, but she didn't cry. After about five more minutes of Kol spanking her, he stopped. It was around eight minutes all together, and now it was Rick's turn. Tabitha was helped up by Kol, and she stood next to him trying to rub out the sting. "No Tabby," Rick said. "Go get your wooden hairbrush and then come stand in front of me." Tabitha was now scared and had a distant look on her face like she had seen a ghost She hobbled over to her dresser with her pants at the top of her knees. Tabitha retrieved her brush and came back standing in front of Rick. He guided her over his left knee so her sit spot was up in the air. Rick wasted no time and as soon as her hands were on the floor he began spanking her with the brush. Tabitha shrieked, cried, sobbed, begged for him to stop, and tried to squirm and kick. She couldn't kick though or squirm even because of the position he had her in. Rick had his arm around her waist and his right leg over her legs. "Rick, I swear, if you keep doing this you won't live to see tomorrow," Tabitha threatened.

Rick paused and said with a humorous tone, "Little girl, I have more than hundreds of years on you. So, stay still, be quiet, and take your spanking, because you apparently need this a lot more than we thought," Rick replied to her. Tabitha looked at Kol with horror written all over her face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing it seemed like to her. Rick began spanking her with the brush again. It hurt her so much. Tabitha thought she was literally going to die. Her butt was a deep shade of pink and red with blotches and welts starting to appear on her now sensitive skin. She already had about seventy smacks with her hair brush, and Rick wasn't even done yet. He picked up the pace with the hairbrush focusing on her sit spots now.

Tabitha gave up trying to get away and only pleaded and sobbed now. Over and over again, Tabitha pleaded about how she was sorry, begging for him to stop, and said she wouldn't do it ever again. Her ass was a deep deep, red rose shade now; actually it was darker than that, but he knew he had to get through to her. After about two-hundred-and-thirty smacks with the hairbrush, Rick stopped. He basically had to pick Tabitha up off his lap, and he held her close. He held her for a minute and then let her go. "Rick can I have a word with my sister," Kol asked. Rick nodded and left.

"Ok Tabby, calm down, shhh it's all over now. Shh," Kol tried to soothe her. After she calmed down a little Kol had her look at him. "Alright Tabby-Cat, now that punishment is over, you have another one. You are not allowed to use any kind of electronic device for one month, and if you need to use a computer for school you are to tell one of us and you will be monitored on it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she eventually got out while crying harder and harder.

"Good, I love you Tabby-Cat. You know that right," Kol said. He knew he didn't need to ask that question.

"Yes, I love you too, Kol," Tabitha replied. Kol gave her a half smile.

"Ok, now if you have any electronics, give them to me." Tabitha looked at him with sad eyes. "Come on now, you know that's part of the punishment," he said to her. Tabitha sighed searching her room for what Kol asked for. She gave him her computer, Ipod, phone, and Ipad. "Hey Kol, I don't know if this is pushing it, but Katrina asked me earlier if I could go to the mall tomorrow with her, and you only said no technology. So, can I go?"

Kol thought it over for a second. "Sure, what time?"

"Um can I call and ask her? I swear I'll give the phone right back."

Kol handed her the phone back and she made quick call to her best girl friend.

"Hey, I can't talk long, but what time do you want to hang tomorrow?"

"Hows one o'clock, Drew might come too. I invited him."

"Oh ok, well I can come. So, I'll see you tomorrow at one. Talk to you later."

"Ok, love ya,"

Tabitha said, "love ya too," and hung up.

"Is one o'clock tomorrow ok Kol," Tabitha asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, just be back by five-thirty. You know how Jeff is about people being late for dinner. As he says each time someone's late, 'this could have been our last dinner together,' and someone would correct him, 'don't you mean the last supper?' Anyways, yeah that's fine. Now go to bed, and remember no technology for a month. I'll take you hunting for breakfast tomorrow, but that's it. The rest of the day is blood bags. Am I making myself clear?"

Tabitha was surprised by Kols offer. "Ok, thanks. I love you, Kol," she said, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too kiddo," Kol said giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Night," he said and then exited her bedroom. Tabitha was glad she was going to be able to go out tomorrow, but that smile turned to a frown when she realised the horrible pain lingering on her butt. After she was ready for bed, Tabitha laid down on her stomach and went to sleep.

Chapter 3

She was standing in the dark by her old school in 1916. Tabitha, her eyes are black as a moonless night. Her fangs were drawn down and the look she had would scare the most feared beasts. She looks around and finds herself in a deserted, small town. Tabithas attention is immediately diverted by someone. Rushing towards the person she tracked, and catches them by the back of their neck. A white man standing at six feet even. He has green eyes that made you see past him, but yet you knew he could keep things from you. Red hair, that was of such fire. Freckles on the apples of his check, and sundried full lips; so that when he smiled, all you wanted to do was smile back. He had that country look, that old time country look. She soon realised it was her ex-boyfriend, the one who killed her best friend. The one that she killed because of what he had done. "Joseph? How are you still alive? I killed you."

"That you did ma'am. This is only a dream. I hear you've been gettin' yourself into trouble. Mind tellen' me what that's all about," he demanded more than asked as he stood in front of Tabitha. His hands on his hips, putting all of his weight on one leg towering over her.

"Why!? Why did you kill my only friend? What have I ever done to you that made you want to take my best friend away from me?!" Tabitha screamed at Joseph while tears flooded her bloodshot eyes.

"She wasn't who you thought she was. She was a fake. I told her to leave you alone, but she said no. She was psychotic. She thought you were a monster. She only used you because she thought what you were was cool. I know you don't understand, but I killed her for you sweetie," he told her.

"NO! She was my friend, my best friend and you killed her. I am not the monster, you are. You were the crazy one, and I hate you," she yelled again trying to punch him. She got a good vampire punch in making contact with the left side of his chin, knocking him to the ground. He was punched ten feet away from her. Joseph raised to his feet, shook out his soreness, and walked back over to Tabitha.

"That was just a stupid mistake honey," Joseph said sardonically as he dragged her over to a few steps that led to her old high school. He sat down and pulled her over his knee.

"What are you doing?!" Tabitha demanded in a voice full of panic.

"What does it look like I'm doin'," Joseph replied to her while taking off his belt.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and had the belt doubled over. Joseph brought the first smack to her. Tabitha was wearing her old school uniform, which consisted of: a dark blue and black plaid skirt, a tucked in white long sleeve shirt, thigh high socks, and a nice black tie. After the first several smacks with his belt to her firm, curvy butt, she started to yelp and cry. He lifted her skirt up and pulled her black panties down. "NO! Please stop it, please," Tabitha cried out.

"Baby girl, first you kill me, and then in your dream you punch me ten feet away. Now if this were in real life and you hadn't killed me, I would be given' you an even worse spankin'," Joseph told her.

Tabitha continued to kick. She knew she could have gotten up with her vampire strength. Joseph was only a human. It felt like something was defecting her strength at the moment though. She wriggled, cried, kicked, and screamed. A couple of minutes passed, and she became tired and gave in. Draped over Joseph's knee like a little, naughty school girl, laid a sobbing fifteen year old, Tabitha, being spanked by her eighteen year old ex-boyfriend. Not trying to defeat him, she let him spank her. Maybe she felt like she deserved this for some reason. She did what she thought was right. He had killed the only real friend she had.

Since she turned into a vampire, Tabitha could not find a single person who felt like a real friend to her, and Joseph destroyed that. So, she got her revenge by draining him from his carotid artery. Joseph stopped spanking her, but he still let her lay over his knee crying. He rubbed her back trying to soothe her and calm her down some.

"Hey, Tabitha, it's ok sweetheart. Everything is alright, you're safe. It's all over honey," he said calming her down. He helped Tabitha up off his lap and held her for a few minutes. She always admired his build. Tall, Muscular, but not the crushing kind or the ugly looking kind. He had just the right sized arms and hard defined abs, and legs and an ass that girls crowded around to look at. Yep, that was her southern boy from West Virginia.

They were in New Orleans in her dream. It was exactly like the night she killed him, minus the spanking. They stood outside the high school in New Orleans, 1916. Tabitha had just confronted him about killing her best friend. Joseph, trying to explain and defend himself, was shocked when he was slowly being drained of blood from his neck. He fell to the ground and in a matter of seconds laid completely still. Tabitha could even hear his heart stop. They had only been together for two years, after she came to the city to start yet another high school. She loved him and he loved her. Tabitha only felt it was right though to kill him, since he killed something so important to her.

As he was holding her she became angry at what he had done. She started to say in an emotionless voice, "no everything isn't ok, at least not for you."

Tabitha developed a dark, evil smile on her face. Just then in the blink of an eye she bit into his neck. Draining Joseph of blood all over again. Tabitha let him fall to the ground when she finished, but before she could see Joseph fall at her feet, she woke up. Apparently she had been screaming and crying because she was woken up by her brother Miles.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Tabby-Cat calm down. It was just a dream," he said. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. She was glad it was Miles who is here comforting her.

"Miles it was horrible. It was 1916 all over again. It was the same time and place. Joseph, he killed Sandra. How could he? He said it was what was best for me. And he hit me, then he held me, and then I killed him. Joseph, he said Sandra was a fake and called me a monster. Miles, please make the pain go away!"

"Tabby, shhh Tabby-Cat, it's ok. He's not here. He's not here to hurt you. I'll keep you safe, I'm your big brother, that's my job. I'll make sure you're protected. Ok, Tabby," Miles said in a calm and loving tone. She loved all her brothers so much, and was so grateful for wonderful, protective brothers like Miles.

"Thanks Miles. I love you so much," Tabitha said giving him a tight hug.

"I love you too Tabby-Cat. Are you ok to go back to bed now," he asked reassuring her before he went back to sleep.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Thanks again, I really needed you. I'm actually glad it was you instead of Seth. He doesn't know how to talk to me about things," Tabitha said to Miles.

"Daw, don't I feel special. Thanks Tabby, I needed to hear that too. If you need me, you know where to find me. Sleep tight sis," Miles said before he left.

"Ok, goodnight Miles."

Thirty minutes had past before she fell asleep again. She kept waking up every hour since then, afraid of her own dreams. It turned to six o'clock in the morning before she finally got out of bed and went downstairs. As she went downstairs she saw Seth sitting at the table.

"So, you had a bad dream last night," he started to say.

"Not really, why," Tabitha asked him.

"Well I just wanted to know if you needed someone to talk to. You know all of us are here for you."

"I know, thanks," she said. Seth sighed and Tabitha walked over to stand next to him. "I mean it Seth. Sometimes you try to act all tough, authoritative, and intimidating at times. I know you love me and only act like that to protect me, and I love you too. I'm here for you all and I know you all are here for me. I am ok, really. It was just a bad dream. I'm fine now," Tabitha added and kissed her oldest brother on the cheek before she retrieved four blood bags from the fridge and sat down.

"I thought Kol was taking you hunting," Seth asked.

"He is, but when ever he takes me hunting he doesn't let me drink as much as I want. So, I consider this my pre-breakfast," she told him.

"I'm glad I'm not a lady vamp. Everytime I look at you you're gulping down blood," he laughed, she stuck her tongue out at him. This is the first time they have been able to just talk and not fight.

"You seem to not be in your usual disgruntled mood this morning, is it because of me," he said in a conceited tone.

"Yes, you're actually putting me in a good mood. So don't rain on my parade," Tabitha said drinking her second bag of blood.

"Whatever you say, your majesty. I shall have no one test you today, and bring you blood bags by the hour," Seth joked.

"Why thank you, peasant. That would be so lovely." She mocked back in a British accent.

"Spoiled," Seth chuckled.

"That's what big brothers are supposed to do with their little sisters," Tabitha replied with a smile.

The clock read eight a.m and Kol went downstairs. He heard an odd sound, so he went into the kitchen to make sure. Kol was shocked as he watched Seth and Tabitha getting along.

"Well I'll be damned. Who knew the oldest and the youngest could actually sit and have a civilized conversation," Kol said.

"Hahaha, it's not that hard, maybe you should try it sometime, Tabitha said getting a chuckle out of Seth and a glare from Kol. That glare faded and turned into a smirk. No matter how hard any of her brothers tried, they couldn't stay mad at her.

"So are you still up for hunting," Kol asked.

"Yep, I'm actually ready now if you want to go," Tabitha said.

"Ok kiddo, come on," Kol said and motioned her to come with him.

"Have fun, hey Tabby-Cat, don't go killing twenty people," Seth scolded in a mocking tone as they headed out.

"I'll keep it to a minimum of nineteen," Tabitha joked as both she and Kol rushed out of the house in full vampire speed.

Kol and Tabitha ran for about fifteen minutes as fast as they could. They didn't stop until they reached a hiking trail. Looking up Tabitha sniffed them out faster than Kol did.

"There a mile away, come on," Tabitha said and took off. Hunger was getting in the way of her thinking. All she had her mind set on was the hunt and the prey. Kol caught up to her when she was already feeding on the third hiker. The first two sat compelled by Tabitha against the mountain side. They seemed hypoglycemic, so Kol guessed that was why they were sitting.

Tabitha stopped feeding when she knew the blue eyed, tall, curvy blonde was starting to quiver a bit. Tabitha knew what she was doing. She brought the blonde over to the other two girls sitting down.

She lined them all up and said to them, "you will remember nothing that just happened. You all were taking a hike, you were bit by mosquitoes, and the wind was strong, so you went home. Now go home," Tabitha said compelling them.

The three women who looked about eighteen started walking down the path back to their cars.

"Ok, lets go look for some more. I saw a diner about three miles away when we passed it. There was an alley behind the diner. So, you can draw someone out, and I'll finish my meal. ok," She said to Kol.

"You just fed on three women though," Kol said in a questioning tone.

"Women don't fill me up, and I usually kill four people anyways. I'm trying to get my hunger under control so I don't end up killing them. This is a lot easier anyway. I don't have to take care of any bodies."

"Alright, one more person, no killing," Kol said.

"Thanks big bro, I won't let you down. Oh, but if you can find one, bring me a tall, big, fat man. They taste the best," she said as if she was staring at chocolate cake.

"Um, I'll see what I can do," Kol said awkwardly, not sure how to reply to Tabitha's comment.

"Hey you know it's true. Fat people taste the best," Kol laughed at that. Tabitha could be blunt at times. More than most of the time she was funny about the way she phrased things.

"Let's just go. When were done help me catch some deer," Kol said.

"Alright, but if you're going to judge me on my preferences of food don't expect me to not judge you when you're eating a deer out. Ha! get it," Tabitha said laughing. Kol pushed her a little and she looked at him still laughing. He couldn't hide the smile on his face.

They ran to the diner Tabitha was talking about, and inside, sitting in a booth was what Tabitha desired most: a tall, big, round, thick, young man about in his twenties. Tabitha looked at Kol excited as if he was going to buy her a puppy.

Tabitha jumped excitedly, "that one, he's it. Ok here's how you're going to draw him out. Since he looks like he's over three-hundred pounds he probably isn't getting laid. So, you're going to go in there, say something like, ' _hey buddy, I got a girl outside with your name on her, only a couple bucks, this one is pretty and cheap._ ' You'll get him to come into the alley way, and that's when I'll feed,"

Tabitha finished sounding proud of her plan. Kol stood there shocked after hearing her plan. He thought it was a good plan, but the fact that she wanted him to be her pretend-pimp just sounded crazy.

"Um, yeah, sure, uh, ok," Kol stuttered uncomfortably while trying to wrap his head around this.

Kol entered the diner and spotted the man eating. He went over and sat down in the seat across from him.

"Hi, I'm Sketch. What's your name?" Kol said with a wide cheshire cat like smile.

"Jack," the older man murmured.

"How would you like some very cheap sex?" Kol raised his eyebrow and grinned while asking him.

The man considered what Kol was talking about. "How much are we talking here," He asked.

"That depends, how much do you have on you?"

"Fifty dollars," he said as a reply to Kols' question.

"Half."

"Really, man. Is she pretty?"

"Dude, she's gorgeous, absolutely stunning," Kol said. Tabitha smiled when she heard what Kol said.

"Ok, I'll just finish here, and then I'll be out with the lady," the man said in a husky wanting tone.

"Alright, I'll wait," Kol said. The two of them talked until the man finished his food.

After Jack's meal was finished and paid for, they went outside to the alley way behind the diner. It was about eleven in the morning, and Tabitha was craving blood. Kol introduced Jack to Tabitha, and she had a dark smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm lucy," Tabitha purred in a sexual way towards Jack. "You just look so delicious," she said tracing a finger across his chest.

"Why thank you ma'am. So, are you ready," Jack asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh am I ever sweetie, I've been looking for a man like you for so long."

Kol stood by uncomfortable with where this was going. He coughed and said, "Shall we get this over with?"

Tabitha took Jack's arm and led him deeper into the alley until they hit a wall while Kol remained standing at the entrance of the alley guarding the entrance. She looked him in the eyes and said, "don't scream, don't move, don't make a sound." Then her fangs were drawn out of her mouth and pierced them into his neck.

Jack was slowly being bleed out. When half of his blood was gone, Kol sensed that she should stop feeding. "Tabby, hey come on you've had enough. You're going to kill him."

She looked at Kol with angry eyes as blood dripped down her chin. She hissed at him and went back to her succulent meal. After another minute or two, Kol decided it was time to step in. Jack was at least still alive when Kol pulled Tabitha away from Jack. Kol fed Jack his blood and healed him so his scar from Tabitha's fangs were gone. He ordered Tabitha to persuade Jack to forget everything that happened and to go home. He turned to Tabitha and Kol with a perplexed look and went home.

"How could you be so stupid!? You almost killed that man," Kol reprimanded Tabitha. He took her by the arm and bent Tabitha slightly so her bottom was in view. Kol gave her nine hard vampire smacks to her lower left cheek. She cried out in pain at each swat.

When Kol let her up she stood rubbing the sting out glaring at him. Her temper rose quickly and she blurted out, "yeah, so?! He probably deserved it. He was going to take advantage of a fifteen year old! Serves him right, hell I would have been happy to watch him fall to my feet, bastard." She was still angry because she didn't get what she wanted. Kol took a big-brotherly and infuriating step towards her. He glared at her with a vehement look in his eyes. Anger seething and radiating off of him but he tried to remain as an enigma.

"Tabitha, stop acting like a brat. You need to learn self-control. You know what, you're going to start feeding on animals and blood bags until you learn to control yourself. Then you can start feeding on humans," Kol tried to say calmly, but you could sense the anger and agitation in his voice.

"What the fuck?! NO! You are not going to dictate my eating habits! I control myself well, and I don't need you. I don't need anyone." She finished and rushed out of the alleyway.

"Damn it," Kol whispered to himself and tried to run after Tabitha.

Tabitha reached the house before Kol did. It was about twelve O'clock in the afternoon. _Thank god,_ she thought to herself. She went up to her room and slammed the door hard, not caring if anyone heard her. Enraged by what Kol had threatened with earlier. She started pacing back and forth while unwanted thoughts ran through her head: _You could always disobey him. You could also run away, or you could just be a good little bitch and do what everyone always tells you to do._

Kol came home ten minutes later. He rushed through the house and up to her room. Not even bothering to knock, Kol barged in on Tabitha pacing back and forth.

"Tabitha," Kol yelled at her and she stopped pacing. Tabitha was so oblivious, she didn't even hear Kol come in. As she was now out of her daze, she turned around and glared at Kol.

"What do you want," she hissed at him. Clearly she was mad at him, but she was more upset than anything at the moment.

"I'm going to talk to you, and you're going to listen. So be respectful and sit down," Kol said in a tone that made her want to obey him. Tabitha sat down on a chair by her desk and looked up at Kol. He stood in front of Tabitha, a few inches away from her, with his hands on his hips, and a dark, stern look became aware on his face.

"First of all, we need to discuss your hunger. It seems like your controlled when it comes to some people at times, but at other times you nearly kill people. Sometimes you do kill people. Those people are innocent and don't deserve to die. I had to pull you off of that man and feed him my blood so that you didn't kill another person, like you killed those four men! Tabitha you can't go around killing people. It is unsafe for people like us. No one needs to know that vampires exist for fucks sake. And then you run off without me, I didn't know where you were, or what you were going to do. Hell, you could have been killed by a more powerful vampire, or a vampire hunter even. You can't risk our race, do you understand me? I helped you hunt, Tabitha. You told me you had yourself under control. You lied to me. You know how I feel about lying right?"

"I do understand Kol, and yes. I do know how you feel about lying. I really did think I had myself under control though. I'm sorry Kol, please don't deprive me of the blood I like," Tabitha attempted a plea after Kols long rant.

She wanted him to get out and leave her alone. She'd agree with anything or say anything just so he'd leave. Kol used his vampire ability on Tabitha. He's able to tell what people are feeling and control other people's moods. With that he'd be able to know if they are lying or not. Kol read Tabitha like a book within a few seconds. He read that she felt angry, no remorse, and wanted to be alone. "What did I just say about lying, Tabitha," he asked her softly with a harsh, cold tone. _Oh fuck,_ she thought. She knew he was reading her emotions now.

"Ok, yes I'm lying. I'm not sorry I almost killed him. I did think that I had control though. When I started feeding he tasted really good. I could have stopped, but I didn't want to. I'm not sorry I ran off, I wanted to be alone. I was too mad at you to tell you where I was going, let alone too mad to go home with you. I'm just so tired of this life. I want to be alone, I don't want to be treated like a child anymore. I'm capable of hunting, and not killing people. I was going to stop when that man had at least enough pint's left to keep him alive. So, you were wrong Kol. You stopped me when you wanted to because you thought you knew what you were doing. You can't tell how many pints a human has in their body like I can. I know what I'm doing, and I don't need to be protected from anything. I'm four-hundred-and-fifteen-years-old, dude! Stop treating me like I'm four," Tabitha finished almost screaming.

Kol had nothing to say to that. He tried to gather his thoughts, so that what he said wouldn't be interpreted wrong. "Ok Tabitha. I see where you're coming from. I just don't understand why you kill them though if you have control over yourself," He said in a soft tone.

"I only do that if I haven't feed for days. It's in my nature to do that. I don't care what you vegan vampires think, that's me that's who I am. I like feeding on people because they taste better and keep me full longer. You all steel blood that's supposed to go to sick people. So, why do you deprive sick people of blood they need, and then turn around and try to deprive me of blood I need. Plus, you all kill animals, and it only keeps you all full for a couple hours," Tabitha said.

"I understand what you're saying Tabitha. I used to feed on humans too, but for vampires, blood bags and animals are the better option. You're right also, animals don't keep me full for long, but I learned self-control. Something you need to do. I can help you learn self control if you would just let me," he finished saying.

"It's not about self control, I have that. If you all would stop depriving me of human blood when I do wrong, then I wouldn't need to kill. I was going to leave enough blood in that man's body to at least stay alive," she basically yelled at Kol. Tabitha looked like she was about to cry. She was so frustrated that no one was understanding that she has self control. "I can feed off of four humans a day without killing them. That is self control, Kol," she added to what she said after a little pause.

"Alright, I did think you were going to kill him. I couldn't risk you doing that Tabitha," Kol replied as he looked at her. Tabitha was looking down at her hands, playing with her fingernails. Kol cupped her chin so she'd look at him.

"Listen to me, I was there to make sure you wouldn't kill anyone. So, I'll make this fair. Every time you want to hunt, you will have either Seth, Allen, Rick, Jeff, Trevor, or myself with you. Do you understand," he asked her with a firm questioning tone. Tabitha gulped, she loved hunting alone. She didn't need a babysitter. She understood where her big brother was coming from though. Tabitha debated on how to answer Kol. While she was silent, Kol took the chance to read her emotions. He read that Tabitha was feeling frustrated, upset, and wanted to be in control.

"Well," he prompted her after a few moments. Tabitha looked up at him with watery eyes just threatening to fall. He could sense that she didn't want to say yes, but it was the only way she'd be able to feed.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Tabitha said quietly.

"Hey, I know you don't want to do this, but I'm just trying to look out for you. It won't be forever, I promise."

"Ok."

"Now, Tabby-Cat. Since you did pull all that earlier, and since you were just punished last night, this can't slide," Kol said letting go of her chin. He stood up to take off his black leather belt. "Tabs, stand up, pants down, bend over. I'm not going to repeat myself." He said while pulling the belt through the loops of his black jeans.

Tabitha was shocked. She barely ever received the belt in this family. When she did it was usually from Jeff, Allen, or Seth though. The ones who really always wanted to get the message through the painful or hard way.

Tabitha stood up, pulled down her skinny, blue jeans, and bent over the bed. She was wearing a pair of lacy painties that didn't really cover much. She hoped Kol didn't spank hard with a belt considering she never got it from him. Tabitha waited for Kol to say or do something.

"You do understand why I'm about to do this, right," Kol asked.

"Yes, sir. I do," she replied to him.

After that, Kol brought the belt down to her almost bare butt. Tabitha thought the belt was worse than having wood shoved through her arm. It was so horrible she cried and was screaming by the fifth smack with the belt.

"KOOOOOLLLLLL! I'm sorry, I'll be good!" Tabitha said crying.

Her tears felt like a waterfall exploding out of her eyes. He ignored her pleas, and continued to spank her over and over again with his belt. Kol was on the twentieth smack. Her butt was covered with thick welts from the belt. Also, since there wasn't much protection, her ass was now a deeper red than roses or blood. Kol finally stopped after five minutes. All together she received one-hundred smacks with the belt. Tabitha laid there over the bed crying her eyes out. She sobbed so hard Kol wanted to run a stake through his chest. He felt so bad for what he did, but he knew she needed to be punished. She couldn't get away with something like that.

Kol sat down on the bed and rubbed her back. He tried to soothe her, it worked after five minutes. She stopped crying and was only sniffling now. She looked up at Kol for a quick second and then buried her head in her arms. She didn't want to talk to him, she was so angry at him. Tabitha didn't want to be held right now, but she didn't want to be alone. Kol placed his hand on the middle of her back and whispered, "are you ok?"

Tabitha sniffled a little bit and managed to get out, "yeah."

"Ok. Hey it's twelve-thirty, do you still want to go to the mall today with Katrina and Drew?"

"Sure. I guess I'll go get ready. I can just run to the mall."

"Tabitha, I love you. I didn't want to do that, but you needed it. And, I think a part of you deep down knows you needed it too."

"I love you too," she replied sadly. With that said and done, Kol exited her room. Tabitha looked at her ass in the mirror and thought, _fuck I have to go to the mall and deal with this?_

It was one o'clock when Tabitha arrived at the mall. She healed herself pretty fast just by sneaking a few blood bags, so her ass didn't hurt anymore.

She wore her black beanie, blue jeans, a low cut T-shirt that had "AC/DC" written on it, and black, low top converse. She stood at the entrance waiting for her friends. Tabitha didn't wait long before her friends showed up. "Hey Tabby," Katrina shouted as she stood beside Drew.

Katrina is five' three and fourteen years old. She and Tabitha were in ninth grade together. Katrina is skinny with not many curves. Her skin is tan, and she has long, wavy, thick, brown hair. She dressed like a hipster in her floral, sheer tank top, blue acid washed high waisted shorts, and her white low top converse.

Drew looked like a giant standing next to them both. He is six feet even and is sixteen in the tenth grade. He has strong, muscular arms to match his muscular, athletic build. He wore blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Drew has the most lightest blue eyes, and softest, long black hair that gets in the way of his beautiful eyes. Every time his hair got in his eyes, Katrina would try and move it out of the way. She'd only end up looking like a child trying to reach the cookies on the top shelf though.

Katrina and Drew walked over to Tabitha standing by the entrance of the mall.

"It's such a nice day. I wish the mall were an outside one," Katrina sighed.

"No, we can't go to outside malls because someone has skin problems," Drew joked in a sarcastic voice looking at Tabitha. Drew loved making vampire jokes. He never took it to far to the point where Tabitha would become mad or upset though.

"Haha, well isn't someone the comedian of the day," was her dry retaliation. Drew smirked at her and gave her a one arm hug.

"So, what anarchy shall we cause today ladies," Drew asked putting both his arms around Katrina and Tabitha.

"Let's hit up starbucks, guys," Katrina said excitedly.

"Such a hipster," Tabitha joked, making Drew chuckle and earning a grin from Katrina.

They walked around the mall for a few hours. When ever they went to the mall, Katrina loved dragging Drew into Victoria Secrets and teasing him. As soon as he'd step foot into the store, he'd blush, say nope, walk out the door, and wait for us. Making Katrina laugh like there was no tomorrow.

Drew ended up buying a few T-shirts similar to the one he was wearing, and a pair of jeans from Hollister. Katrina bought three bags of clothes from Aeropostale, Journeys, and Hollister (her dad was very rich.) While Tabitha bought some shoes from Journeys, and a pair of jeans from Hot-Topic.

When it was five o'clock, Tabitha had to go home. They walked out of the mall together and said, "bye, see you on Monday," while Drew and Katrina hugged her goodbye. With that, she rushed home in quick speed.

She arrived at her house with fifteen minutes to spare. "Hey, is anyone home," Tabitha yelled. She spotted everyone in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Don't yell, were all within hearing distance," Jeff scolded Tabitha.

"Sorry, I didn't see you all in here," was her quiet reply.

"At least you're on time. How was the mall," Seth asked.

"It was fun, I got some new swagger," Tabitha said in an awkward voice. Her family chuckled at that. She spotted Kol pouring blood bags into glasses and setting them on the table. She became sullen and looked down, playing with her hands. She was still upset about what had happened earlier.

"So, Kol tells us you're on hunting restrictions," Allen said.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it," Tabitha replied quietly. Everyone could tell she was clearly upset.

"Ok, he told us why. But if you want, tomorrow, before you go to school, I'll take you hunting," Allen told her trying to make her feel better.

"K, thanks. Uncle Jeff, I'm really stressed and tired, can I be excused from dinner," she asked her uncle quietly.

"Sure Tabby, are you ok," Jeff asked Tabitha.

"Yeah, Just tired," she replied and went upstairs to her room.

Once there, Tabitha sat on the bed. She didn't realise tears were falling down her face until she went to rub her eyes. She laid down and thought to herself, _this isn't the least bit fair. I don't need to be babysat. Kol probably even told them he spanked me, again. Fuck this, Fuck my life. I hate everything so much. It just seems like no one understands that I'm four-hundred years old and can think and do things for and by myself. I have the gift of persuading and manipulating everyone and everything. I can even persuade and manipulate vampires. No one can do that. That's besides the point though._

She went into the bathroom and took off her make up and clothes. Admiring her curves in the mirror and running her hands over her body with a pleased smile on her face. One of the perks to being a vampire is she didn't have to worry about her hair color fading, or her sagging. She will always stay perfect. After a couple more minutes of looking in the mirror she took a long shower. Tabitha didn't really need to, but what did she have better to do? She spent at least forty minutes in the shower before she got out. Tabitha then dried off, put some pj's on, and started to do left over homework from Friday.

She had to write a poem for English. So, she started thinking back to the day she saw her best friend lying dead in an alleyway due to a highly and extremely annoying ex boyfriend. Sitting in her comfortable chair at her desk, she wrote down: Your hands were white as snow. Blackness tracing around your fine, doe eyes. Blood stained on your skin and clothes. Such a sad picture, it made me want to cry. I held your hand for the very last time. You stared up at me with a lifeless look. I did not know what to do. So, I sat there and tried to comfort you.

When Tabitha finished the poem, she noticed she was crying again. Quickly she wiped away the tears and had herself under control. After a few minutes, Tabitha did Algebra and Biology homework, then studied for a test. Tabitha looked over at her little, blue digital clock and read that it was ten o'clock. She was tired and stressed out, so she put her books away and went to bed.

Seth came in at eleven o'clock and checked on her. He found Tabitha sound asleep. After making sure she was in her room, he closed her door and went to his room. Jeff, Allen, and Rick were working on a vampire case. Apparently from what Kol could hear, someone has been creating a vampire army and Rick, Allen, and Jeff were going to check up on it tomorrow. Seth, Nigel, Trevor, and Miles were all watching MMA fights on demand. They crowded around the table cheering and saying I called that one, and gawking at the hot ring girls in their little outfits. "I bet I could land her," Trevor said with a cocky smile. "In your dreams little bro, she's more my type," Seth added to Trevor's comment. Nigel and Miles chuckled at Seth and Trevor thinking that they could get some hot girls like that. "You know, a girl with an ass and tits like that could win any wet-fucking-T-shirt contest in the world. Oh, shut up the fights back on," Nigel said and they all turned their attention back to the T.V.

Tabitha was having Nightmares again for the second night in a row. She hated her nightmares. They were always about one of two things. Seeing her best friend dead, or learning that her boyfriend killed Sandra. Sometimes she had nightmares about how Joseph had killed her best friend.

One time she dreamt that she was standing outside of an invisible wall that was connected between an alley way, so she couldn't enter it. All of a sudden, Joseph and Sandra appear, and he was grabbing her hair and holding a knife to her neck. They stood right in front of her but it was like they couldn't see her. Tabitha was on the outside looking in. She banged on the invisible wall as hard as she could with vampire strength and everything. She couldn't hear what Joseph was saying to Sandra, but she knew that it was probably horrible because Sandra had a knife to her throat sobbing harder by the minute. Then all of a sudden, before she could even process it all, Joseph had slit her throat. Sandra dropped to her knees and fell forward, blood draining from her neck. She laid face down on the ground, in an alleyway, covered by a big puddle of blood. Tabitha stood there shocked, when she started feeling again after a few minutes, she felt anger. Anger towards her boyfriend. She drew her arm back as far as she could, and landed a strong, hard vampire punch to the invisible wall again. She saw the wall shadar and before it cracked. Before it crumbled to the ground, she woke up in a sea of sweat and beguiled with emotions.

Tabitha thought that if she went to sleep, she'd only have another nightmare about 1916, since she wrote a poem about finding her old best friend dead. Tabitha missed Sandra so much. They were like sisters. It wasn't fair that Sandra had only lived for fourteen years before she died. Tabitha went to bed angry that night, and had visions of killing Joseph all over again.

Chapter 4

It was six o'clock on a Monday morning when Tabitha was woken up by Allen.

"Hmmm," she moaned in a questioning tone.

That made Allen chuckle a bit. "Come on kid, wake up. Jeff, Rick, and I have to leave early for a job and I told you I'd take you hunting. So get up, get dressed, and get your little ass downstairs."

"Ok," she yawned. She rushed around her room and dressed in sweatpants and a black tank top. Tabitha thought that since school didn't start till nine am, and it was six am, and that hunting would probably only take about thirty minutes to an hour, she could just do her hair and put on her make up when she came back to the house. She went downstairs and saw Allen, Rick, and Jeff sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm ready," Tabitha mumbled in a groggy voice.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Jeff said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, hi uncle Jeff and Rick. Allen, you good to go?"

"Yeah, come on. We'll be back in thirty minutes or so," Allen told Rick and Jeff.

"Ok, be careful. And Tabby, don't even think about draining more than a pint of someone," Rick warned her.

Tabitha sighed and replied, "yes sir."

"Good girl, now go on before you starve yourself and start to decompose," Rick replied to Tabitha. Jeff laughed at his comment.

Allen and Tabitha ran for about fifteen minutes when they arrived at a bank.

"Ok, this is what we'll do. I'll sneak into the women's bathroom and compel everyone to leave accept for a few girls, and you'll keep people from going into the bathroom. Tell them you work at the bank and there was an accident in there. I'll be careful, erase their memory of what happened, and then I'll help you catch a deer or something. Ok," Tabitha asked him, hoping he'd like her plan.

"Alright, but I'd better see some women coming out of the bathroom when you finish feeding."

"Don't worry Allen, I hate feeding off of women, so I won't drain them all."

They went into the bank together. Tabitha snuck into the bathroom like she planned, while Allen stood outside. He snatched a name tag, so it looked like he worked at the bank if anyone were to ask him why they couldn't go into the bathroom. Tabitha compelled all of the four women in the bathroom to stay still and don't make a sound. One by one, she bit into their neck's and gulped down the blood as fast as she could. She made sure that she wasn't killing them though. Even though Tabitha hated the taste of women's blood, they filled her up faster and she wouldn't be hungry till the next day. She compelled the women to forget everything that just happened, to go clean up the blood, and to scratch their necks really hard and believe that they were having an allergic reaction to something. After that the women left the bathroom. Tabitha cleaned up the blood from her mouth. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Looking around to find Allen, Tabitha caught a glimpse of him and started walking towards him.

"Hey, Allen," she called out to him.

"You good? Did anyone die?"

"Yes and no. I was full by the third girl, so I stopped and no one died. I told you I have self control and know when to stop. You all just never want to listen to me," she said with a hint of agitation and started towards the door.

"Ok, well take it up with Kol. You're being punished by him, we're just looking out for you. Anyways, we need to go back to the house now. So, come on Tabs."

They left the building and ran towards the house. Once there, they went inside and saw Seth and Rick talking about politics, while Jeff was drinking a blood bag and reading the news paper.

"Alright, are you guys ready to go," Allen asked Jeff and Rick.

"Yeah go grab the weapons and meet me in the truck," Jeff ordered.

"Tabitha don't go back to sleep. It's seven-thirty, and you and Nigel need to be at school by nine. So, It's your responsibility to wake him up. Got it," Rick told her.

"Yes sir," she said yawning.

"Good."

"Ok, I've got the stuff. Let's move. See you tonight Tabby-Cat, Love you," Allen said to Tabitha.

"Bye you guys, Love you too."

"Love you, have a good day at school," Rick told her before leaving with Allen.

Tabitha went upstairs to put some makeup on, do her hair and get her backpack together, making sure she didn't leave behind homework and change her clothes.

It was eight-thirty by the time she was done. She went over to Nigel's room and knocked on the door. Tabita listened, focusing on her brothers room, to make sure she wasn't going to walk in on anything disturbing. Tabitha then opened the door and went over to Nigel's bed. She saw him still asleep, backed up a bit, and then ran and jumped on him. Then she broke out into a loud chorus of, "good morning, good morning, it's great to stay up late. Good morning, good morning, to you," a line from Singing In The Rain. Nigel woke up immediately when she jumped on him and was only annoyed by the song.

"Can't you wake someone up normally," he groaned in his I'm-so-fucking-tired voice.

"I don't know, do I look normal," she replied.

"True, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," she joked. "Just kidding, It's around eight-thirty. So get your ass up, fix that horrible hygiene of yours, and go get some breakfast. Tabitha stood up off of Nigel's bed, and surprisingly so did he. He took a ten minute shower and brushed his hair and teeth, and then went downstairs. Tabitha had a mug full of three blood bags fresh out of the microwave when Nigel came downstairs.

"Here you go Nigh," she said handing him the mug. He came downstairs in dark, blue jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and running shoes.

"Thanks Tabby. Hey I go to work after school, so when you come home no hunting because Seth, Miles, Kol, and Trevor will be at work too. Ok?"

"Ok."

After Nigel finished his breakfast, the both of them grabbed their school stuff, and rushed out the door running at full speed.

It was eight-forty-five when they left, and eight-fifty when they arrived at school. When they went inside, the both of them parted ways and went to their first period class. Tabitha walked into her English class with two minutes to spare. She sat down next to Katrina who was still busy writing her English assignment. She got it done before the bell rang though. Another late assignment wouldn't do good for her.

"Ok class, take out the poems you were to write on Friday, and you all will come up to the front of the class and read them," Mr. Peterson told the ninth graders. He is drop-dead gorgeous for a teacher. Mr. Peterson is twenty-six years old and has short, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a tight fitting button-down blue dress shirt, and black slacks with black dress shoes. Just to be fancy, he also carried around a pocket watch. He's from London, England and went to Duke University for college. He also taught at Harvard for three years. All of the girls and gay guys that went to Colorado Hills High School, the school Tabitha, Nigel, Katrina, and Drew attend, adored him so much. Or as Mr. Peterson would probably phrase it, they "doted" upon him (Shakespeare reference.)

"I put your names into a box, so when I pull a name out of the box, you will come up, read your poem, explain what it is about, and sit back down. Does everyone understand?" The class nodded and said yes. Tabitha was worried, she didn't want to read her poem, let alone tell everyone what it was about. She raised her hand and told her teacher she had forgotten her assignment. To her oblivious mind, she didn't notice it was right in front of her on her desk. Katrina glanced over and said, "No you didn't, it's right in front of you, silly goose."

Katrina basically yelled. Mr. Peterson heard Katrina and looked at Tabitha, more like glared actually.

He said, "well, personally I don't appreciate it when people lie to me, so how about you come up and read your poem first? Oh and you will also see me after school."

Tabitha was filled with rage and anxiety right now. She wasn't ready to do this, she didn't feel comfortable doing this. She looked at Katrina, then at her teacher and stood up making her way to the front of the classroom. Mr. Peterson leaned against his desk as he looked at Tabitha waiting for her to read the poem. Tabitha was hesitating, and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well Ms. Jackson, we're not getting any younger." Katrina laughed at that, and Tabitha knew why. It was because she's a vampire, and vampires don't age. Tabitha chuckled with Katrina and Mr. Peterson spoke again, "If you two don't stop giggling over whatever is so funny, and if you don't start reading, I will give you a zero for your assignment." Tabitha looked at her teacher and then down at her poem and opened her mouth, "Your hands were white as snow. Blackness tracing around your fine, doe eyes. Blood stained on your skin and clothes. Such a sad picture, it made me cringe at sight. I held your hand for the very last time. You stared up at me with a lifeless look. I did not know what to do. So, I sat there and tried to comfort you…" Tabitha was tearing up but she wouldn't let them fall.

"That was a very well written poem. What was it about," Mr. Peterson asked.

"Um, well first, I didn't know we were going to have to read it out loud and explain it. But, my best friend was murdered a while back by my ex boyfriend, and I wrote about when I discovered her body," Tabitha said in an emotionless tone. On the inside she was breaking and wanted to just go find Nigel and have him hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

The class and her teacher stared at her in shock. Even Katrina didn't know about this, and she is her best girl friend. "You poured so much of your soul into that poem. I hope everyone of you will reach the bar Tabitha has set. Thank you, Ms. Jackson, are you ok though?"

"Just peachy, Mr. Peterson," she replied to him and sat back down. Mr. Peterson drew a name from the box and that's how it went for the rest of class. Everyone finished reading and explaining their poems for forty-five minutes, so they didn't have to carry on with it tomorrow. The bell rang and all throughout the day Tabitha tried to act like she was fine and happy, but now everyone knew what she had been through. All she wanted to now is hide under a rock. When Class ended Mr. Peterson told her she didn't need to see her after school, but also scolded her not to lie to him again. She said "yes sir," and left the room.

Tabitha ran into Nigel during lunch around twelve-thirty when he was going to the guidance office for course selections next year. He's a Junior at the school in eleventh grade, so freshmen ate lunch with the sophomores and juniors ate lunch with the seniors. When Nigel saw Tabitha she had that emotionless look she sometimes had when something was wrong.

"Hey Tabby-Cat, are you ok," Nigel asked her. Tabitha looked around to make sure no one had heard her pet name.

"Yeah, Nigel. I'm fine. What's up," she said trying to give off the impression she was happy. He wasted no time and knew something was wrong. He took her by the arm and led her outside where only a few nerds were sitting at a non-hearing distance. Nigel stood in front of her with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"You're lying to me. I know when somethings wrong so spill. What happened?" Nigel asked her.

"Look, It's nothing. Drop it, ok," she said glaring back at him and giving him attitude.

"I'm your older brother, Tabitha Victoria Jackson. You will respect me. I may be two years older than you, but that doesn't change the fact that I've helped you through a lot and I won't tolerate your disrespect. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Tabitha felt weird calling him that.

"Now, what is wrong?"

Tabitha hesitated before answering him.

"There was this English assignment due today. We had to write a poem. I wanted to get a good grade, and everything I tried to write about ended up sounding terrible. I didn't know we were going to have to stand at the front of the class, read it, and then explain it. I wrote about when I found Sandra's dead body in that alley way back in 1916," Tabitha told him as her eyes began to prick with water, but she fought back the tears. She coughed a little and looked at the ground then back at Nigel. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Tabitha, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I should have just backed off. Do you want to talk about it or I could call Jeff and we could go home?"

"No, it's ok really. It's just, I've been trying to hide it for so long, and now thirty people know including my best friend. I've never told her about it and she had to find out like that. She's been avoiding me basically all day, and I don't know how to talk to her, and she doesn't know what's going through my head. I had to look at my best friend, someone I spent two years with. She lived such a short life, she was better than everyone I was friends with in the past. She accepted me, she understood me, and Joseph killed her," Tabitha said beginning to cry.

Nigel hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"He said she was a fake, and that she was psychotic and deserved to die. She was so young and hadn't even been to prom yet, or had her sweet sixteen. She was only a little fourteen year old girl, with big brown eyes. She was floppy, awkward, and cute. She never even knew what love was. I feel like she died because of me, Nigel."

She was trying to cry silently, which was very hard for her. Nigel tried to calm her down.

"Tabitha, I know Sandra was like your sister. But she didn't die because of you. She was not anything that Joseph said. We both knew her, and I know that it was and still is hard on you. Hey, you have Drew, me, your other brothers, Rick, Allen, Jeff, and I know Katrina will come around because you two are inseparable. We're all here for you. I love you Tabby-Cat." Tabitha hated it when she cried. She felt so weak, and since she was crying in public she felt even more weak.

"Thanks Nigh, I love you too, big brother." Nigel wiped away the last few tears on his little sister's face and smiled at her. "Everything will be ok Tabby-Cat." Tabitha smiled back at him and believed him. He led her back inside and hugged her before he went to the guidance office.

Tabitha sat down at a lunch table far away from Katrina and Drew as possible. If Katrina wasn't going to talk to her when Tabitha tried to tell Katrina what happened twice, then fuck it. Drew found Tabitha sitting at a table and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Tabs. What's up?" Tabitha looked up from the book she was reading and gave drew an emotionless glare.

"Didn't hurricane Katrina the blabber mouth tell you?"

"Tell me what," Drew asked confused. Katrina hadn't told Drew what happened yet, and Tabitha was at least sort of relieved of some stress.

"Sorry, it's just been a really stressful day. I've been trying to keep something a secret, because every time I think about it it makes me just want to drain everyone of blood from their carotid artery. Not you though, you're ok," she said looking at him when a worried expression was visible on his face. They both sort of chuckled at that last comment that Tabitha added.

"Well, I won't push you to tell me because you look like you don't want to talk about it. Just know that I'm here for you if you do want to."

"Thanks Drew," Tabitha said smiling at him. She reached out to hold his hand and she squeezed his hand a little bit. "You're a great friend," she added and let go of his hand.

"Thanks Tabs, you are too. You look really good by the way. I mean you always look good, I just mean you look pretty, like you normally do," Drew tried to say, but he more rambled on searching for the right words so that he didn't sound like he was flirting. Tabitha giggled a little bit.

"Thanks Drew. You're looking good yourself," Tabitha commented.

"Well I did spend an extra minute or two on my hair this morning," he joked.

"Mmm, yes I can totally tell," they both laughed and walked towards the lunch line.

Drew hadn't had lunch yet, and Tabitha was just walking with him. When they entered the lunch line, Tabitha picked up a little box that held a couple of french fries. She picked one up and noticed Drew was looking at her. She decided to be funny, and she sniffed it, looked at it confusingly, and then put it in her mouth. "YUCK! What is this that you humans eat? Human food is so gross," Tabitha said loudly, receiving a hysterical reaction from Drew. She killed her friends and family with vampire jokes (figuratively, not literally.)

As Drew continued to laugh, Katrina walked into the lunch line with her other friend, Maggie. "Drew, what's so funny, the hideous troll standing next to you," Katrina chastised Tabitha.

"You know, the skinny bitch look doesn't work for you to well. So run along and go buy something to eat before the wind blows you away, flat ass," Tabitha retaliated.

"Well, at least I don't have to manipulate people to be my friend. I'm also not involved with crazy, psychotic people. Oh wait, but then again I was friends with you."

"So were not friends now because I didn't tell you my old best friend was murdered by my ex-boyfriend because he thought she was crazy, and was a fake? And some how this turns around to be about you?"

Katrina didn't really realise what had all happened. All she had been focusing on was the fact that Tabitha had kept something from her when Katrina was always open about everything. Drew didn't know what to do. One minute he was laughing his ass off and the next he was stuck in a fight between his two best friends. Now that he knew what was going on, he didn't think how Katrina was talking to Tabitha was fair.

"Tabitha, I think we should just get out of here. You don't deserve to be talked to like that," Drew said putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her out of the lunch line.

"If you want, I can compel that kid over there to give you his food since you didn't get any," Tabitha said trying to make up for a teenage boys loss of food.

"It's ok Tabs, I got some food in my backpack. I'll eat later. Do you want a hug, or to vent?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, come tell me all your troubles."

Tabitha started to tell Drew starting with the day she found Sandra's dead body behind the school's dumpster in an alleyway. Tabitha had been looking for Sandra that day and was just walking around when she saw something that looked like her jacket in a dumpster. Tabitha went in the alley and took out the jacket. There was blood all over the front. She looked around and saw a leg from beside the dumpster on the ground. Tabitha carefully stood in front of the leg and moved the trash bags. She screamed at what she saw. There laid her best friend, her only true friend, dead, buried behind some trash bags. Her shirt, arms, and skirt were stained with blood. Sandra had her eyes open and stab marks all over her chest. She was tortured to death, Sandra didn't go in peace. She was stabbed forty times it looked like, bleed to death, and then buried behind trash bags.

Then people started showing up. Teachers, police, children, strangers she had never seen before crowded the area, questioning what was going on. She stood there shaking and crying her eyes out. Tabitha smelled something familiar though besides Sandra's blood. No, it couldn't be. Her sweet, loving boyfriend couldn't have done this to her. She looked at the knife that was in the dumpster and went closer to it picking up its scent. He did, Joseph killed her best and only friend, Sandra Mia Harris.

"I'm just so glad that my last words to her were 'I love you, see you tomorrow,' and she said the same back. She died knowing she was loved, but I just wish it was a natural death that she died from. I went to her funeral and I played her favorite song on the piano. They took her to be buried and I stood at a distance and watched."

Drew was taken back by all of this. He had no idea what his best friend was going through. "Tabitha, holy fuck, I'm so sorry. That must be a lot to go through. I couldn't ever imagine if I lost you like that," he said hugging her tightly. Nigel was right about Drew. Right now this was all she needed and wanted. She felt their relationship grow stronger in this moment. He felt the same way she did. "You're my best friend Drew. Right now, I think you're my only friend, but I really don't care. I don't want what happened to Sandra to happen to you."

"Tab's, shh, hey, look at me. I'm here and I will never leave you until the day I die of a natural death. Like old age or cancer," he laughed, making Tabitha smile. She loves Drew's smile. It's the smile that can light up a night sky. It's the kind of smile that is brighter than the sun. Tabitha looked at Drew and smiled. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but it goes along with Sandra's death. I killed Joseph. Drained him of all his blood," she told Drew finishing the story with nothing left out now.

"Since you've been so open with me, which I'm very glad about by the way, I'm going to tell you a secret of mine. Are you ready?" A few seconds of silence passed and Tabitha nodded her head. "Ok remember the beginning of school when I met you, and you asked if either me or the guy I was standing next to farted, and I pointed to him."

"Oh my god, Drew," she laughed.

"It was me…" He confessed and then added, "well I feel so much better." Leave it to Drew to lighten the mood with something like that.

"Well thank you for being honest. Hey you want to know a secret of mine? Since I keep having to repeat high school over and over again, I found tricks to help me look like I'm eighteen, so that I can pass as a senior."

"Really?"

"Yepp, I've even gotten to be a sophomore in college once. I went to Duke University back in 1944, William and Mary University back in 1699, and the University of Mary Washington a couple times back in 1925 and 1977. Then I hit a rebellious stage and only spoke French or Sign Language and dressed in grunge until 2002."

They both chuckled at that. Drew was kind of jealous though because she was able to live through so much.

"Well shit, I'm friends with a fifteen/four-hundred-year-old who went to college more than twice, and I'm barely passing math," the both of them laughed so hard at Drew's comment.

"Yeah, It helps when you've been alive since 1615. You live through everything, and you study things as the years progress. Like, I lived through world war one, I was sort of standing in the background listening in on when the U.S bought Louisiana. I've always had an A in history. So if you need a study buddy in any subjects just let me know. God knows I've studied math enough times to work my way from failing to getting an A."

"Thanks Tabs, maybe you can help me with my math homework later?"

"Yeah, just ask if it's ok first, and since I got grounded from my phone I'd need to use yours to ask my brother."

"Ok, I'll call my mom after school."

"Sounds like a plan stan," Tabitha replied in an awkward voice.

At the end of the day Drew and Tabitha met up in the front of school. "So, I called my mom, and she said it was ok. I also texted your brother, Nigel, and he said it's ok for me to come over also," Drew said in a calm and happy tone.

He was smiling and that made Tabitha want to smile, so she did. Tabitha didn't know what was going on with her emotions but ever since she talked to Drew today she felt a strong connection between them.

"Awesome, hey you want to know what running at full vamp speed feels like," she asked in a menacing tone.

"Um," Drew said unsurly. Before he could give a full answer, Tabitha gripped his arm tightly and took off.

They arrived to her house in about five minutes versus the fifteen minute trip it would take on a school bus. "Woah! You guys get to do that every fucking day," Drew asked excitedly.

"Yes we do. Us vamps have our perks." Tabitha led Drew into the kitchen and they both sat down next to each other. Tabitha has straight A's in school, considering she's repeated high school so many times she stopped counting. Drew on the other hand, his grades consisted of A's in his electives and gym, and D's and F's in all his other courses. "So, let's start with history. My favorite and also my best subject," Tabitha said with a cocky smirk. That made Drew smile and laugh a little.

"Sure, I have a test on Friday on Napoleon, Bastile, and all that."

"Ok, so there's not much to history. It's basically just remembering dates, names, and places. So, I'll go get flashcards. They used to help me when I needed to remember something," she said getting up and going into her uncle's office.

She got flashcards from the left lower drawer of Jeff's desk. Tabitha caught a glimpse of one of her Uncle's job files and peeked inside. When she realised what she was looking at, Tabitha became frantic with anxiety. She quickly looked through the folder and then threw the folder down on the desk with a shocked expression on her face.

How could he still be alive? This vampire was beheaded right in front of me. I was the one who killed him. The vampire in the file that Tabitha came across was the vampire who turned her whole family trying to use them as a plaything, and killed her parents.

 _FLASHBACK:_

When she met Rick and Allen in 1743, they had captured the vampire known as Freidrick. She followed them one day to where Rick and Allen had the evil, critter locked away, so he couldn't harm anymore people. When the coast was clear for her she snuck up to his cell. Freidrick was almost decomposed due to him barely having any blood for years; Allen and Rick were trying to torture him before they killed him.

"Ha, little girl. If you think I don't know you're there then I must have turned the wrong person," Freidrick said trying to sound intimidating with his thick British accent. He was a handsome man, But for now he was all raggedy with a five o'clock shadow. He looked tall and muscular, for now though, he was weak and vulnerable.

"You killed my parents, leaving me an eternity without them," Tabitha said trying to sound tough.

"Oh, little girl. I turned you because I thought of you as superior. You will learn that you have a special gift. And you will become so much smarter than anyone you will ever know. Everyone will be compared to you, you will set the bar to the highest of all standards. You will realise everything around you is either what you do or do not want. You will become a stronger woman in time, you already have so much potential in that persuading body of yours," he ended still staring at the wall while smirking.

Then, he turned to look at Tabitha. She looked down at the ground. "Now, sweetheart, no need to look sullen. I did this to help you become the person you were meant to be. This is who you are supposed to be," he added. Tabitha looked at him with disgust. She became angry in a matter of seconds.

"No, this is who you want me to be." With that said, she bent the bars of the door open and stepped through them. She quickly ran over to Freidrick and snapped his neck. With him paralyzed she took the opportunity and beheaded him with a knife she had in her pocket. Tabitha dragged the body out to a near by river, and she set him on fire by rubbing two pieces of wood together. When he finished burning and was now left of ash, she dumped the remains in the river and ran home. No one found out it was her due to the mysterious disappearance and no trail left behind.

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Tabitha went back into the kitchen trying to disguise herself with a smile due to the recent information she had just perceived. "Sorry, I had some trouble finding them."

"Oh ok, well let's get to it," Drew said. Tabitha didn't find it hard to fake a smile now.

Drew made it easy for her to stay happy and calm. Freidrick was still on her mind though. Maybe she was over reacting and he was just on file because of the sudden disappearance. She tried to forget about him and just focus on the time she was spending with Drew.

"Ok, so did your teacher give you a study guide or anything to help you study for the test," Tabitha asked.

"Yeah here it is," he said taking the studyguide out of his backpack.

They started filling out the flashcards, and when they were done thirty minutes had passed. The next few hours went by quick and before they knew it it was five-thirty and Tabitha's family started filing into the house. She said hi to her brothers and uncles, and they repled back with a hey. They acknowledged Drews presence and he said hi to her family too. Tabitha was very upset to her about the vampire she thought she killed, and Jeff, Allen, and Rick were only reminders to that. Tabitha hadn't even thought about the fucker in years.

Drew started to pack up his school items and said, "Tabs, thanks for the help. I really needed it."

"Just use those flash cards and remember the sayings I told you for math," Tabitha replied with a bright smile.

"Ok, I will, see you Monday," he said back and hugged her goodbye.

"See you later," Tabitha said with her hands in her pockets and walked drew out the door. She watched him drive off out of her neighborhood with his mom. He would have driven himself, but he ran home with Tabitha.

Her brothers noticed her smiling and when she turned to go into the kitchen, Seth yelled out, "going to go text lover boy?"

Tabitha turned back around and smirked at him.

"At least I could get some," she retaliated with a cocky ass grin to her oldest brother. Seth, Trevor, Miles, Kol, and Nigel turned from chuckles to glares.

"Tabitha, are you," Kol said not wanting to finish. Tabitha was shocked at her brothers question. _What did I get myself into_ , she thought. Tabitha took this as an opportunity though to tease her brothers and make them feel so uncomfortable.

"Am I what Kol," she asked in a puzzled voice, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Don't play around, you know what I mean," Kol said in a low, firm tone.

"Hmm, let me think. Oh, do you mean am I having sex? Well that depends on what kind you are referring to," she said back in a voice that made her sound innocent.

"Tabitha, I swear I will lock you up in this house for the rest of your life," Kol said angrily.

"Dude, calm your tits. I'm not a slut, I don't have a boyfriend. The last time I had sex was with Joseph. Anyways, so no, I'm not having sex. But thanks for making me feel like a whore," Tabitha shouted at her brothers, turned around, and left.

"What the hell is going on in here," Jeff suddenly came into the room asking. By the looks of it, Jeff didn't want to wait for an answer. Allen and Rick appeared in the room a few seconds after him.

"I was teasing Tabitha about Drew, and then she came in saying, 'at least I can get some.' Then Kol asked her if she was having sex, and Tabitha became upset and now she thinks we think of her as a slut and a whore," Seth finished saying.

"How about I go talk to her," Allen suggested.

Allen knocked on Tabitha's door softly.

"Yeah," Tabitha said in a questioning voice.

"It's Allen, may I come in."

"Sure," Tabitha replied sullenly. Allen entered and saw her staring out her window, sitting on her bed. "What's up," she added.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. Seth told me what happened. You know, your brothers don't think that about you. They're just your brothers and don't want you doing anything. You should avoiding doing something like that, but it doesn't make you a slut if you do it for the right reasons."

"Thanks, It's just been a really bad day, and Drew was there for me. I just didn't like them teasing me about him like that. He's my only and best friend right now. Katrina found out about Sandra through a bad way, I didn't want anyone to know. And at lunch she came into the lunch line chastising me. She hasn't even apologised and I tried talking to her twice but she'd just end up telling me to go away. And to top it all off," Tabitha began to say before she accidentally spilled her little secret to Allen. She looked at him anxiously hoping he hadn't heard her right.

"To top it all off what," he asked her. _Fuck, ok come up with a lie. Katrina through a rock at you. No he won't believe that. You couldn't control your hunger and fed. Yes!_ Tabitha thought.

"And to top it all off, I'm going to get into trouble with Kol because I couldn't control my hunger and I fed today. I almost killed someone," she lied through her teeth. Allen knew when she was lying. He studied her closely and then put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Honey, don't lie," he simply said. Tabitha looked at him. Well if he knew she was lying now, he probably would know if she lied again. Tabitha hesitated and started to open her mouth. She stuttered trying to find the right words. No one could know that she killed one of the first vampires in the world. Frederik was the second vampire made on this earth, and she had killed him. Tabitha couldn't find the voice to do it, so she took a deep breath and ran out her bedroom door. She ran downstairs and rushed out the front door. She kept running until she became unaware of where she was.

With no money or phone, she found herself standing by a Seven/Eleven. Tabitha was a blubbering mess. Hot tears were running down her face like a dam broke.

She walked into the Seven/Eleven and compelled the woman at the register to let her use the worker's phone. Tabitha dialed Nigel's number and in one ring he picked up.

"Hello," he asked anxiously.

"Nigh, I'm so sorry I left. I don't want to go home, I can't go home. I did something and now, Nigh, please I don't know what to do," Tabitha cried panicked and distressed.

"Shhh, Tabby- Cat. First take a deep breath. Ok, now do you know where you are? Are you near a gas station or a store?"

"I don't know where I ran to but I'm in a Seven/Eleven. Hold on," she said to Nigel, slowly calming down from hearing her big brother's voice, and then turned to the woman working at the cash register. She was a tall, black woman who had a bohemian look to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, where am I?"

"You're in Salt Lake City, baby, On Redwood Road," the woman working at the cash register said.

"WHAT?! I'm where?!" Tabitha was frantic and worried.

"Nigel, I'm in fucking Utah," Tabitha exclaimed to him.

"What how the actual fuck did you run to Utah in two god damn hours?"

"I don't fucking know. But I'm at a Seven/Eleven in Salt Lake City on Redwood Road in Utah!"

"Ok hold on, I'm going to come get you. Just stay wherever you are. And Tabitha don't you move a fucking muscle young lady, understand," He scolded her.

"Yes sir, thank you. Nigel I'm so sorry. Please let everyone know that, please."

"I will Tabby-Cat. I promise. I love you. Now hang up the phone and I'll be there soon. Don't move, and don't even think about feeding."

"I love you too, ok." They both hung up the phone.

From Colorado to Utah would be a seven hour drive. So instead Nigel asked Seth to come with him and bring some money for a motel room to stay in until the next morning so they wouldn't be so tired. Uncle Jeff gave Kol his credit card to use for a motel room.

"Thanks Jeff, we'll call you when we find Tabitha. After about three minutes Seth and Nigel ran out of the house at full speed and took off following the scent of their little sister. She wore a scent that smelled like honeycrisp apples and strawberries, so she wasn't to hard to track. Since they were both so angry and worried, they were about to run faster than usual.

They made it to Utah in about an hour and a half. They quickly found Tabitha and stopped running when they were standing outside the Seven/Eleven on Redwood Road. Kol and Nigel walked inside and saw their little sister standing by the candy aisle.

She ran towards them and they quickly hugged her and bombarded her with questions like: "Are you ok," and "what the fuck were you thinking?" Tabitha didn't know what to say. Both of her brothers changed facial expressions from "I'm so happy to see you alive" to "I'm going to fucking murder you bring you back and kill you again."

Seth took her by her upper arm and led her outside. He spun her around and bent her over so he had his arm around her waist, but they were standing up. At least Seth was. Tabitha was so short compared to him, that the position he had her in, Tabitha's feet didn't even touch the ground. "Seth please don't spank me, I'm so sorry," Tabitha cried out. She looked over at Nigel who was standing in front of them. He looked like an enigma with his arms crossed. He avoided looking at what was happening before him. He hated to hear his sister being punished in any sort of way, let alone see it. The only time Nigel had ever punished Tabitha was when she kicked him in the shin, and even then he only grounded her for two days for it.

Seth brought his hand down hard on Tabitha's butt. Seth usually doesn't spank her with his full strength, but since she had jeans on he did. With each each smack Tabitha screeched, kicked, and cried. After about fifteen hard smacks, Seth set her down.

She looked at Seth with tears streaming down her face. She tried to run, but Nigel caught her giving her two hard swats with his full strength too.

"No, no more, please I won't run. Just stop hitting me," Tabitha cried out against Nigel's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her brothers couldn't stand the sight of this, and to be frank, they didn't quite know what to do either. Nigel brought her into a hug and told her everything was going to be alright. When a few minutes passed by Seth said, "I think we should go get a motel room now that we found her."

"Yeah, come on Tabby-Cat. We're going to go get a room so we can sleep and then go home in the morning. We'll deal with all of this when we get back to the house," Nigel said letting go of Tabitha. She nodded her head and wiped away a few tears. Nigel held onto Tabitha's arm tightly, and they both ran while Seth led the way to find a motel to stay in for the night.

They found a nice, fairly cheap motel with three beds in a room. It didn't cost too much considering it was in good condition with a bed for each of them, and no rodents or bugs in the bathroom.

"Tabitha, go get into that bed and go to sleep right now. Nigel and I are going to go outside and talk for a few minutes. I'll be able to tell if you're asleep or not, and if you're listening in on us then I'm going to come in here and take my belt to you, do you understand me," Seth said in a hard tone.

"Yes sir," she replied with a hint of anxiety. Tabitha crawled into one of the beds and closed her eyes. She fell asleep within ten minutes, and when Seth thought she was asleep, him and Nigel went outside to talk. Seth started the conversation by saying , "Dude, I don't know what's gotten into Tabitha lately. I know she's always had those nightmares before, but they have never bothered her like this. I mean, first she had a nightmare about Joseph, then she almost kills someone in front of me, not even caring about what she and I had talked about, then she starts crying at school today, then she goes off on us thinking that we think she is a whore or something, and now she runs away for some unknown reason. Tabitha's already been grounded, spanked, whipped with a belt, had things taken away from her. I don't know what to do. When we punish her she usually stays out of trouble for months."

Nigel's reply to him was, "Have you noticed though that only during two times a year, she gets like this. I mean think about it. Sandra was murdered April 10th, 1916. Well, It's April 12th now and she's been acting strange for the past few days. Then around the time our parents died in December she usually acts up for about a few weeks and then goes back to normal. I think I know why she is so emotional around December and April now," Nigel replied Seth's statement.

"Before we leave tomorrow, were going to sit down with Tabitha and talk to her. We really need to figure out what is going on with her before this gets worse," Seth said in reply to Nigel.

"Yeah, so should we go inside and get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I told Jeff I'd call him though so just go inside and I'll be in there in a few," Seth said taking out his phone and dialing Jeff's number.

"Ok, night big bro," Nigel said and went inside the room. Seth called Jeff and told him everything was fine, that they would be home probably sometime in the afternoon, and to just call the school and tell them Tabitha and Nigel won't be coming in because they are sick. Seth also mentioned that everyone should probably take off work so that they can discuss what has been going on with Tabitha lately. Jeff thought it was a good idea and said to Seth, "alright, I'll let everyone know and I'll ask them. Tell Tabitha in the morning that I love her, and she's in for it big time, too. Night Seth." He chuckled at what his uncle had to say, "Good night, Jeff," Seth said and hung up the phone.

Seth went back into the motel room a few minutes later. It was around ten o'clock when Seth had finally gone to sleep. Tabitha left her house around six that night, and it took two hours for her to run to Utah, a couple minutes to find the Seven/Eleven and call Nigel (the brother she knew she wouldn't be in trouble with.) Then it took a little over an hour for Seth and Nigel to come get her, and about more than thirty minutes to find a motel room and settle in. It had been a long night for Seth and Nigel, but it had been a worse and longer day for Tabitha.

To recap over everything that happened to her: Tabitha had to relive her friend's murder, by her psychopathic ex-boyfriend who she killed, in front of her entire class. She then might be losing her very best friend who is the closest thing she has had since Sandra. Tabitha also has Drew, but he isn't a girl, she didn't feel comfortable talking to him about somethings. She found out the vampire who killed her parents, had turned her and her brothers, and she thought she killed might still be alive. Tabitha also became very sensitive to the thought of her brothers thinking she was having sex all because of a cocky reply she made to her oldest brother. She ran away and ended up in Utah. Tabitha had also earned a spanking from Seth and Nigel (she had never been spanked by Nigel.) She was also threatened to be spanked again by Seth with his belt if she didn't go straight to sleep.

They had slept for a good couple of hours. That whole rumor about vampires burning in the sun or sleeping during the day and hunting at night isn't the least bit true. Vampires can walk around during the day without burning to a pile of ashes, and sleep soundly for as long as they want.

It was eight o'clock when Nigel woke Seth up. Tabitha was still asleep, so they took it as an opportunity to go hunting. Seth and Nigel ran till they found a clearing inside of some woods in Utah. They sniffed out some deer and tracked the scent. The both of them had two deers each and that was enough to hold them till they arrived back at their house tonight. Tabitha hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, so the odds are when she wakes up she's going to be irritated, groggy, angry, and her hunger will be out of control.

When Seth and Nigel arrived back at the motel room, they found Tabitha up and pacing. She was talking to herself and looked wildly anxious.

"Tabby? What's wrong," Nigel asked Tabitha.

She was still pacing back and forth when she replied to him, "I haven't eaten since yesterday and even then all I had was a fucking blood bag. I'm stressed, tired, hungry, irritated, frustrated, and I want to fucking feed on something, anything, hell I'd fucking feed on a vampire right now."

"Ok Tabitha, listen to me. I'll take you to go feed on an animal alright. Just try to calm down. Nigel well be right back. If were not back in forty minutes come to the clearing we were just at, alright?" Seth asked Nigel.

"Ok Seth," Nigel answered back.

"Come on Tabby-Cat," he said taking Tabitha's arm firmly so that she wouldn't run away again and try to feed on a human.

Seth gripped Tabitha's upper arm firmly and they both ran out of the motel together. This was the first time in two-hundred years that Tabitha would be feeding off of an animal. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she would eat anything right now. Her hunger was so out of control. Kol was afraid that if she were to feed that she would just end up killing someone.

Tabitha was standing over a deer that Seth brought to her. The second he had the deer close enough, she rushed over in full speed and sucked all the blood out of it within two seconds, which is pretty fast considering the deer was large. She stood up and looked at the dead deer lying before her. "Thanks Seth. That helped some," she said smiling with blood running down her chin dripping onto her shirt.

"No problem Tabby. So, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. I was just really hungry and stressed because you all were gone, and I didn't know where you were. I was just thinking too much because I wanted to run out of the room but I didn't want to get into trouble, and I didn't think to call you guys. I'm sorry I ran away. I really just needed to get out of the house for a bit. It's really hard being the only girl there sometimes. No one knows what it's like for me." Seth couldn't help but give off a sullen vibe to what Tabitha had said.

"I don't really know what you're going through. I'm sorry that you have to go through this without having someone you can relate to, but that doesn't mean there isn't anyone there to listen to you or talk to you." Tabitha smiled at Seth and hugged him.

A minute later she pulled away and said in a childish tone, "last one to the motel room is a dead weak dear." She had a devilish grin on her face and took off in full vampire speed. Seth yelled, "You're such a child," and took off after her. Even though Tabitha was able to track better and had faster reflexes than Seth, he was able to beat her in strength and running.

Seth beat Tabitha to the motel room by a couple seconds. "Ha, who's the, wait what was It you said? A 'dead weak deer," Seth said asking her in a sarcastic, puzzled tone.

"Oh stick a sock in it. I thought I had at least a couple seconds on you."

"I can't help being faster and stronger, I'm your older brother."

"Yeah well, I track better and can beat you at a hunting contest any day. Plus, we all know I have better reflexes."

"But, Tabitha, was this a hunting or reflex contest?" He asked smirking with that cocky grin that seemed to work so well for him.

"No, what ever. Thanks again for taking me hunting," she said. That made him laugh as her pout transformed into a warm smile.

"Anytime Tabby-Cat," he said as they both walked into the motel.

Nigel was laying on his bed working on a cross word puzzle. "Hey guys are you ready to go?" Both Tabitha and Seth nodded as a reply to Nigel's answer. Seth checked them all out of the motel room at the front office, and when Nigel thought the coast was clear they all went back home, running of course. It took a little over two hours to arrive at their house considering Tabitha wasn't as fast as Seth and Nigel. She kept up with them, but they wanted to make sure she was in sight so that nothing happened to her.

Nigel and Seth entered the house first and Tabitha came in last. She had both a lament expression on her face. Tabithas head was hung and her shoulders were slumped as she moved in a slow pace, dreading what was coming. As she entered the living room, she looked up. In front of her, standing in a group, was her entire family. She didn't find this surprising at all considering how over protective they were of her. Tabitha thought that this was literally going to be the day she died from an ass tanning.

"Hi you guys," Tabitha said to her family as she looked up. Everyone was silent, not even saying hi back or asking her any questions. Jeff finally broke the silence and said, "what in the hell were you thinking."

"I'm sorry uncle. I wasn't thinking. Allen made me upset so I ran. I didn't know what I was doing until I stopped running and hit a Seven/Eleven in Salt Lake City," Tabitha replied.

"Tabitha, I wanted to apologise for teasing you, I shouldn't have done that. We don't think you're a whore, you know that right," Seth asked her.

"I realise that now. I was just going through a lot that day and I guess I just went off on you all. I'm sorry I yelled at you guys and put you through everything I did last night. I don't blame you if you're upset at me," she said in a soft tone.

"Well, sit down on the couch and start from the beginning to the end because we want and need to know everything Tabitha. Whether you want to or not, you're going to. We are your family and deserve to know what is going on with you," Rick said in a strict voice.

Tabitha sat on the couch and told them everything bit by bit that happened from when she read her poem about Sandra in English class, to why she ran out of the house. She spilled her secret about finding out about Freidrick, visiting him, and killing him. Her family was shocked that Tabitha was able to kill one of the first many vampires to roam the Earth. Allen and Rick were seething with rage hearing about this information. "You what, you killed Freidrick!? You could have died, what the fuck were you thinking young lady," Rick yelled at her.

Allen added, "You can't kill a vampire like Fredrick just by beheading him and burning him. If a vampire that once came in contact with Freidrick or worked for him found a few of his ashes, he would be able to resurrect him with many different methods including using a spell of something like that. That's why we had him locked up so that we could kill him without having to worry about that. But no, you let your emotions get into the way and you didn't think!"

"SHUT UP! He didn't kill your parents! He didn't turn you into a vampire just so he could use you for when he became board! You were turned to kill off bad vampires, I was turned to be used as a toy! You don't know what I was thinking or going through," Tabitha cried out. Allen rushed over to her and cupped her chin making her stand up. He had her in the air a little bit but she was standing on her tip toes.

"Don't you ever, speak to me or any of us like that ever again. I have years on you little girl, centuries even. So sit down and be respectful, understand," Allen asked her. Tabitha did not hesitate to reply with a quick 'yes sir.'

"Now, Nigel put together that you usually start acting up around the time Sandra died, and the time your parents died. There has been a repetitive pattern ever since those two things happened. We really need you to start being more aware of the things you are doing. We will help you in any way we can, but you also can't keep things from us like that either. Who knows what Freidrick could be doing if he is even out there. Ok, so with that cleared up, do you have anything else to tell us, anything you've been keeping hidden or just want to ask or say," Allen continued after Tabitha sat down on the sofa.

"No sir, you all know everything now," Tabitha replied in a soft voice.

"Ok now, we'll discuss your punishment. You can either stay in the room or go upstairs," Allen said to Tabitha.

"I'll stay, I guess."

Allen looked at everyone else who was in the room. "Well, she ought to get the belt from everyone of us worrying us like that," Jeff spoke up with a loud, firm tone.

Rick said, "I think her brothers and Allen should take care of her punishment since she made a rude assumption and an outburst towards them, she ran to Utah when Allen tried to talk to her about what was going on, so Seth and Nigel had to track her down."

Tabitha looked at everyone with wide eyes. "Why can't Seth and Allen just take care of it. I mean no offence, but Nigel is just a baby. Hell, I don't think he's ever spanked me before yesterday, and even then it was only like two swats," Tabitha spoke up.

Nigel looked at her and said, "just a baby? Is that what you think of me?" He stood up, rushed over to Tabitha and yanked her up off the sofa by gripping her arm.

"I'll make you wish you hadn't said that baby sis," he added and ran her upstairs with full speed.

"Well I guess that takes care of who's punishing her," Seth said.

Nigel pushed Tabitha in her room. She was scared at what Nigel might do. Nigel's thoughts were that he was her big brother and would protect her over anything. He wasn't just a baby as Tabitha phrased it, he was her big brother, he loved her, and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Sit. Now," Nigel ordered her. "I am not just a 'baby,' Tabitha. I AM your big brother, I AM older than you, and you WILL show me some respect that you seem to be severely lacking lately. You've been acting like a little spoiled brat and I will make sure that you stop, right now," Nigel added to what he had said. Tabitha was shocked that her seventeen year old brother was going to punish her. He had never really punished her before besides the time he grounded her a while ago, and yesterday's two swats.

Nigel took off his black, leather belt and sat down on the bed next to Tabitha. She was still scared and couldn't quite process everything that was going on. Before Tabitha could even blink, Nigel had her over his knee. He set the belt down on the bed and was going to start out with his hand. Doing that seemed to leave a lasting impression on his bratty little sister usually. He didn't hesitate to bring down his hand. At the first smack Tabitha knew what Nigel was going to do. He was going to make this spanking slow and let the pain sink in. He brought his hand down again three seconds later. _Fuck me, this is going to be a long painful ride!_ She thought to herself trying to escape thoughts of the searing hot pain now raining down and spreading all over her backside.

After trying to remain still, cool, and collective for the first thirty half strength vampire swats, she started to show signs of discomfort. Tabitha just couldn't keep to herself anymore. "Ahh! Nigh, please… Hurts!" She managed to get out. Nigel ignored her and kept raining down smacks to her vulnerable, upturned ass. She started wriggling, trying to evade his punishing hand. He only pulled Tabitha towards him and held a firmer grip around her stomach.

She took eighty more smacks on her red tinted bottom before Nigel finished the first part. If Tabitha thought they were finished, she was in for a world of disappointment because they weren't even close to done.

"Well Tabbs, sucks to do this, but I don't think I'm getting through to you. So, raise your hips, please."

"Nigel, please no more!" Tabitha wasn't crying yet, but the pain was audible in her voice.

"Dammit, Tabitha! Can't you obey for once in your life?" He scolded her and gave her five sharp spanks.

Tabitha did as she was told and lifted up her hips so that Nigel could unbutton her jeans and pull them down. He noticed her black, scrapy, lace panties barely even qualified as underwear, but chose to ignore it. He had more important matters to attend to. He started the spanking backup, increasing the smacks with more speed and force. He noticed that now Tabitha really began to squirm and plead. He needed her to cry though, to make her understand that she needed to learn what she did was wrong. And for that reason, he didn't think she had learned yet. SMACK SMACK SMACK, "Do you even understand what you did was wrong, what you did was stupid? You lied, kept secrets, ran off, worried us sick, you act out in the worst ways possible!" He yelled at her trying to get through to her. He spanked her probably a few inches above her sit-spot, landing smack after smack. He landed thirty smacks just in that one spot earning a sniffle and an apology from Tabitha.

"Nigelllllll! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Please, it hurtttsss! Please stop it. No more, I won't be stupid or selfish any more. I won't do things, AWWW, to *sob* worry you any more!" SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"Good, but sweetheart, we are most certainly no where near finished." And after he said that he took down her painties and pulled them down to meet her jeans and shifted her forward a bit making her ass even more upturned and exposed.

Tabitha knew the position all too well, she called it the hell-spot position because after her brother Seth, the first one to spank her in that position, spanked her like that her sit spots felt like she was sitting on hell.

So, with her bottom bare, upturned, making her sit spots vulnerable, Nigel put his leg over hers and pinned her legs down because he knew the kicking was about to start.

SMACK SWAT SMACK SWAT, it was incessant, relentless. Begging, screaming, attempting to break free, crying did absolutely nothing. So finally she just broke and took her spanking. She laid there not moving a muscle, just draped over her brothers knee. She sobbed and sobbed into her arms as she tried to just take her well deserved punishment. Nigel didn't want to do this he hated it, but if it got through to his baby sister and kept her safe, he would take a switch to her hide if worst came to worst. He continued spanking her sit spots one side after the other. Right SMACK, Left SMACK. That went on for about ten more minutes. He was almost at full strength, but he restrained himself thinking he might end up hurting her more than he intended to. Her butt was now a deep and dark rose red. He spanked her for almost twenty-five minutes now and still had to give her the belt. Nigel finished off with three sharp smacks to her left and right sit spot.

He let her lay there on his lap as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She regained some composure after a while of this. She hated it. She felt weak, vulnerable, helpless. Tabitha wanted to run away again, but not from her family, but from herself. Well, she did think she could use some time away from Nigel's hand that was for fucking sure. She put her hands on the floor and managed to brace herself into pushing up with her hands. She turned her head a little and turned herself to look at Nigel. "Done?" She said scared and quiet with pain and tears in her voice. Her lament expression making it so tempting to say 'yes, baby, it's all done. Come on,' but he couldn't. He had to finish the task. That made Nigel's heart break. She looked like a little lost puppy trying to consolidate with her family.

"Tabby, what you did earned you more than a hand spanking. I'm not going to lose you like I thought I did. What you put all of us through, what you've kept from us. That is the kind of shit that can get someone killed. And don't you dare look at me like that, you know you deserve every bit of this spanking, if not more. So, I'm going to give you fifteen with the belt and then we'll be done."

"Fine…" Tabitha sighed. Nigel gave her a sharp swat on the middle of her bare butt cheek.

"Drop the attitude or I add to your fifteen, got it?"

"Yes sir, sorry, I'm sorry, I understand. Please, just fifteen please. I don't think I can take anymore."

"Alright, but if I catch lip from you for the rest of tonight or even this week, you can bet I'll end up hauling you over my knee, and I mean it."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

With that said and done, Tabitha was helped up by Nigel off of his lap. She looked at him as he picked up the belt on her bed. He motioned for her to bend over the bed, but she only stood still. She was too anxious and frantic to move.

"Tabitha, you're at seventeen now, shall we make it twenty?"

"No Nigel, please. I just, I can't move, I'm to scared," She said looking down embarrassed and ashamed. Nigel looked confused at first, but then caught onto what she meant. He paused for a moment and took underconsideration removing the added swats with the belt.

"Ok, I get your scared, I'll keep it at fifteen," He said. Nigel guided her over the bed since she couldn't take the last few on her own. She whimpered as her stomach made contact with the bed.

"Now Tabitha, recap, tell me everything you did to deserve this spanking. And before you answer me I'm not going to let you pull any of that 'I don't know' bull that Seth or who ever I know that lets you get away with. Ok, now you may answer my question."

Tabitha felt so uncomfortable answering a question like this. She was exposed, scared, and anxious. "Ummm, well. For starters I killed one of the first known vampires to exist and never told anyone. I acted out against you all for years about it. I've lied to you all about it and I yelled at you and my other brothers because of it. I yelled at Allen. I ran away and didn't let anyone know where I was. I was disrespectful earlier as well as a lot this week. I'm sorry Nigel."

"Now that I hear you say it it sounds like an even longer list."

 _Oh no, that tone of voice and statement can't be good!_

"Alright, and you know I'm not doing this to be a dick, I'm doing this because I love you and I just want you to be safe Tabby."

"Yes sir. I know. I don't think of you like that though, if that's what you're thinking."

Nigel smiled at how innocent she sounded. He almost put down the belt, brought her into a hug and let her go feed so her spanking would heal and she wouldn't be in unbearable pain. But he had to stay strong and finish up these last few.

"Ok, Tabitha I hope you learn from this."

He raised his hand high in the air and brought the doubled belt down across her red cheeks. She gasped, She cried again, sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to avoid the strap by moving around. When she tried that all Nigel did was bring the belt down harder. Making her regret even making a movement such as shaking. Five- "AWWWW, Nigel… SO SORRY!" SMACK SWAT SMACK SWAT *Sobbing* *Sniffling* Nine- "WON'T… DO… IT… ANYMORE! Please, hurts…. so… bad," *Sniffle, Sob* He spanked her with the belt continuously. Thirteen- SMACK SMACK SMACK…

Tabitha lays her head in her arms as she cries onto the mattress. She hears Nigel put his belt back on. Nigel wanted to throw it away, but hey, it was an expensive belt. He helped Tabitha up and into a hug. She clung to him, Nigel wasn't expecting that. "Shhh, It's ok, I'm here. I'm here. I love you Tabby Cat"

"I love…. You… Too" She managed to get out while her chest was heaving heavy sobbs.

"You need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick baby. Come on, deep, slow breaths for me. Like this," He said showing her and inhaling/ exhaling slowly with her until she was calm enough. "You good, baby sis?"

She looked up at him shyly. Her eyelashes wet, her eyes red, her face stained with tears and a tinted shade of red as well. She nodded and hugged her big brother again. "Can I go to sleep? I'm really tired."

"Sure, I'll wake you up later for dinner, you can apologise to everyone then. Just try and get some sleep. I love you." He said as she hopped out of her jeans and underwear as he helped her into her bed.

"I love you too Nigh."

And with that, he walked out of her room, turned off the light, closed the door, and Tabitha fell into a deep calming slumber.

Chapter 5

A few weeks passed by and everything seemed normal again. It was May eleventh, which was the date of Miles' birthday! Tabitha loved to go all out for Birthdays. It was kind of her thing. She made the same cake in different versions for everyone in her family. She called it the "Blood-Bash-Birthday-Cake." For her friends birthdays she usually made their favorite kind with a theme. Tabitha was skilled at any kind of art, and baking considering she had a lot of practice. _I love modern technology, so much easier than having to deal with the shit we had back in the fucking 1800's. Even then my cakes were still good though,_ Tabitha thought to herself.

Tabitha woke up early that morning around nine on a Saturday. She had all day to plan out for her brother's birthday. She decided to start with the cake because that would be the easiest thing to get out of the way. Then she made a sign with some cardboard laying around that said "Happy Birthday Miles." The words were used with different colors and she drew smiley faces on it.

Tabitha knew what she was getting Miles for his birthday. In fact, she found a place where they sold German Shepherd Wolf Hybrids online, went a few miles out of her way, and compelled the man who worked there to let her have one for ten dollars, so she basically wasn't stealing, that was just all the money she had. She told him she would pick the pup up saturday afternoon, and went back home.

Tabitha's cake was done less than three hours later, so it was around eleven-thirty. Kol was the first person to come downstairs. "Hey Tabby, getting Miles Birthday together I see," Kol questioned her.

"You know me well enough by now to know that I will never forget anyone's birthday or not even lift a finger to help plan for someone's birthday. Even if I were dying. Hey, get out of the icing Kol," she said sounding like a parent scolding a child.

"No need to be bossy, little girl," he said giving her a hard vamp swat on her butt as he rushed past her into the living room before she could do anything. Tabitha cried out a little in pain. Even when her brothers did that, it was the equivalent to a five smacks with a hair brush. "Not funny," she yelled to Kol from the kitchen. She could hear Kol chuckling as he turned on the T.V.

Tabitha finished icing Miles' cake. On the cake wrote, "Happy 419th birthday Miles!" Miles loved being a vampire, so he didn't mind his age too much. He didn't feel bad about being a vampire because he only fed upon blood bags and animals. He didn't feel like he needed to drink from people when they did nothing to bother him. Trevor never compelled anyone unless it was a life or death emergency. He tried to live his life as humanly as possible. Miles' power was the ability to talk to people through their minds. Sometimes to be a dick and mess with people, he would get into one of his family members heads and try to talk to them. Tabitha having the power of persuasion, persuaded herself to block out Miles when ever he tried to do that to her. One time when Miles woke up he got into Seth's head and asked him to make him a mug of two microwaved blood bags. Seth got freaked out and when he realised it was just Miles he ran upstairs and fought with his brother in a rough but not murderous way.

It was almost time for Tabitha to go pick up Miles' new puppy. She needed to get Trevor out of the house though. Tabitha went into the living room and found Jeff, Allen, Rick, and Kol sitting on the couch watching an MMA fight. "Hey, I need to talk to you all. I have a surprise for MIles, and I don't want him to be here when I bring it back. Can you all keep him out of the house till six please?"

"Sure hun. What you get him," Rick asked.

"Well, it's from all of us, and we got him a German Shepherd Wolf Hybrid puppy," Tabitha explained excitedly. "I went down to a puppy farm that sells them a while ago and got one. He was really inexpensive so I bought him, and now Miles has one like he always wanted. They are so cute by the way," Tabitha added. Her family only looked at her like she was crazy though.

"Alright, well keep him out till six. Just make sure that he isn't destructive."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm going to compel the dog not to chew things up and to be good."

"You are not a normal child," Kol said.

"Well you don't come by a four-hundred-fifteen year-old vampire everyday," Tabitha replied with a smirk and walked back into the kitchen to hang her sign.

Miles had just gotten out of the shower and finished getting ready before he headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw the cake Tabitha made and the sign she was trying to hang. He smiled at his little sister's attempts to make his birthday the "Best Birthday Ever" as Tabitha says every year. Tabitha attempted to hang the sign up with tape, but she couldn't reach the top left corner, and didn't think to stand on a chair.

"Do you need some help," Miles asked with a smile. Tabitha didn't notice Miles was standing there. She thought it was one of her other brothers, or Rick and said, "Naw man, I'm good," while stretching on her tip toes.

"You sure," he asked again. "I got this, I'm just a little to not tall," she added to Miles' question. He chuckled at the comment she made. Tabitha turned to look at who ever she was talking to. "Oh, hey Miles, when did you get here?"

"I've been standing here talking to you, asking if you needed help," he said. He knew when Tabitha's mind was on something, she could be spilling secrets to the world and not know she was doing it.

"You have," she asked quizzically.

"Yepp."

"Oh, ok. Hey, happy birthday, big brother."

"Thanks, Tabby-Cat."

Miles went over to Tabitha and helped her hang the sign. She was a bit embarrassed because she was so short. Miles could tell and went inside her mind, _hey, you're not short, you're fun sized._ Tabitha didn't know what he was saying though because she had blocked him out of her head with her own compulsion. So to her, he was just standing over her smiling at her.

"Um Miles, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why," he asked her puzzled.

"Well, you're kind of just standing there being creepy," she said chuckling. She only told Kol that she had blocked him out of her head, besides him no one else knew, not even Miles. Miles just stood there confused. He could get into every ones head.

"You didn't hear me?"

"Hear you, oh did you try and telepathically say something?"

"Yeah," he answered her.

"Ok, since it's your birthday, I'll let you in on a little secret. I hate it when you get into my head so I compelled myself to block you out of my head," she said smiling. Miles smiled back at her. Tabitha is a clever girl and always knew what she was doing.

"Clever, that's why you're my favorite sister."

"I'm you're only sister."

"Oh yeah, well that's why you're my favorite then," he joked and laughed a little bit.

Miles messed her hair up a little bit and walked into the living room. He sat down beside Kol on the sofa. "So big brother, you wanna go to a bar and get some drinks for your birthday," Kol asked him smiling mischievously.

"You, Kol, are eighteen and not old enough to drink, neither am I." Miles was always the type to play by the rules. He never did drugs or drank a day in his life because it was bad for him and illegal. He also never smoked a cigarette or cigar because he thought that was bad for his health. Tabitha would always joke with him by saying, "what health, dude you're dead." Miles would always brush it off and run out of the room swatting her on the ass and then laughing about it when he would go upstairs.

"So what, we could get fake I.D's and go have some fun," Kol replied.

"Kol, I said no. You are eighteen years old and I'm nineteen years old. So act like it, you aren't going to drink, and if I ever find out you have, then that's a punishment you and I will discus," Miles said back in his big brotherly tone. Kol just stared at him not believing his brother that's only one year older than him would punish him. Even more surprising, Kol was shocked that Miles would even punish him at eighteen years old.

"I don't get it Miles. We're all over four-hundred-years-old. I don't see why this family treats us as though we're the same age we died at. I mean, I'm even starting to see Tabitha's point of view now," Kol told Miles.

"Look, Kol. Tabitha is a little over four-hundred. But does she act like it, or does she step out of line, disrespect us, and put herself in danger? Also ask yourself, would a four-hundred-and-fifteen-year-old even do any of those things, or would a four-hundred-and-fifteen-year-old be wise enough to know right from wrong, be able to control herself and all those things. Jeff, Allen, Rick, and Seth are the only ones I know who actually act their age, but us, we still act like teenagers," Miles finished explaining to Kol. Kol looked at Miles and said, "You know, you act like your real age MIles. Happy Birthday, come on we'll do whatever you feel comfortable doing. Today is all about you, isn't it," Kol said as he got off the couch. Miles chuckled a little and suggested, "We can sneak into an MMA fight for free?" Kol agreed and they both left the house. Miles telepathically let Seth know where they were going and Seth loudly thought, _Get the fuck out of my head little bro or you won't have a happy birthday._ Seth could hear Miles laughing and he cursed at Miles.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Tabitha arrived to the puppy farm. "I'm here to pick up the German Shepherd Wolf Hybrid puppy," Tabitha said to the man she compelled a few weeks ago.

"Alright ma'am, let me just get him for you," he replied to her. She waited about ten minutes before he brought out the dog. "Oh, look at that dog, he's so cute. I'm going to take you home honey," Tabitha called out to the dog. After compelling the man to let her take the dog home without filling out the paperwork, she told the man, "This dog never existed, you've never seen this dog before in your life." With that said and done, she picked up the dog and ran home. Once there, she set the dog down, looked him in the eyes and said, "you will be a good dog. You will never be a destructive dog. You will obey everyone. You will always especially obey Miles. You are Miles' dog now. He is a vampire, you are apart of a vampire family now." After Tabitha compelled the dog she brought him into the house. Miles and Kol were gone, so Jeff, Rick, Allen, Trevor, and Nigel were home.

"HEY EVERYBODY, COME IN THE LIVING ROOM," Tabitha screamed throughout the house.

"Do you know how that sounds to someone with super-hearing? It sounds like someone blowing a horn in your damn ear," Allen said to her in an angry tone as he, Jeff, and Rick came into the living room. Soon after Nigel, Seth, and Trevor followed in.

"What the hell, Tabitha? Haven't we told you not to do that," Seth said reprimanding her.

"Yeah, sorry, anyways. I got this dog for Miles. When did Kol say they'd be back," Tabitha said.

"I don't know. Miles only hacked into my head and said they were going to see an MMA fight," Seth replied to her.

"Ugggh, um ok. Well Jeff, I'm going to go to a pet store and shop for all the things dogs need. I'll be back," Tabitha said and started to walk out the door.

"Ahd how in the hell do you plan on paying for all of that," Jeff asked her.

"Uncle Jeff, when you have the power of persuasion you can get whatever you want," she replied sweetly and rushed out of the house down to a petstore two minutes away, considering she was running.

Tabitha walked into the store and had one of the managers help her pick out the stuff she needed. She ended up getting a dog bed, a big one because apparently they grow fast, a water bowl, a food bowl, a cup for the dog food, a leash, a toy, and a collar that had a name tag with their phone number incase the dog got lost. She didn't put a name on it yet because she wanted to wait for Miles to name it. When Tabitha went to pay for everything, she compelled the man to accept ten dollars for it all. Once she had everything, she realised she didn't have a car and she couldn't run home with all of it. She called Rick and asked him to come pick her up. He laughed at her for not thinking her plan through all the way and said he'd be there in a few.

Once the two of them were home he helped her carry the dog items in. When Tabitha came in the house she laughed as she saw Allen trying to teach the dog how to sit. Tabitha went over to the dog and compelled him to sit, and when he did, she looked at Allen and said, "and that's how a pro does it."

Allens' power was more superior to Tabitha's power of persuasion. He was able to move things with his mind. When Tabitha went to walk away, Allen picked up a book with only a mere thought as he gave Tabitha a hard swat with it. The smack was hard enough to make Tabitha drop to her knees and cry out in pain. She was on her knees holding her ass and looked over her shoulder at Allen laughing. She stood up and rushed over to him and looked him in the eye.

"You are never to use your power on me ever again. You are not even to think about using it on me. And never laugh at me if I get hurt," Tabitha finished compelling him. Allen repeated back what Tabitha said. He then snapped out of his daze.

"Tabitha, what are you compelling Allen for," Seth said as he walked in on Tabitha after she compelled Allen.

"He spanked me with a book by using his power just because I persuaded the dog to sit and Allen couldn't do it on his own," Tabitha explained to Seth. It was clear that she was angry, and Seth chuckling at Tabitha's comment didn't help much.

"Seth, shut up before I compel you to never speak again or come out of your room."

"If you do that Tabitha I will use my power on you, and stick you inside of a twister, repeatedly." Seth had the power to control weather and any type of storm. Once, just to be an ass, he locked Tabitha outside of the house and made it so that it was only raining on her. When Seth said that, she looked down. She knew Seth would do something like that to her or anyone of his family members. He was caring at times, but if you crossed Seth to an extreme, he could become dangerous. "Yeah, that's what I thought, remember who you're talking to next time," Seth added.

"Yes sir," she said and left.

"Tabitha, aren't you forgetting something," Seth said pointing towards Allen.

"But he hit me, with a damn book!"

"Tabitha un-compel him right now before I spank you with the same damn book. I swear to god, I will bend you over that table and beat your ass with it."

"Fine," she replied loudly and stomped over to Allen like a four-year-old getting sent to her room for being naughty. Seth stood with his arms crossed in an authoritative pose, while he watched Tabitha stomp over to Allen. Seth tried to remain stoic and control the chuckle that was threatening to escape him. Tabitha uncompelled Allen and when he snapped back into reality for the second time he said, "What the fuck. Did you just compel me, Tabitha?"

"Yes sir."

"What makes you think you can do that?"

"You spanked me with a book by using your power just because I made the damn dog sit," she said pointing towards the dog that was still sitting down." When Tabitha realised the dog was still compelled she rushed over to him and told him he was free to move. Allen and Tabitha began fighting again and Seth joined in taking Allen's side. Two against one. When Tabitha couldn't take anymore of it she screamed, "STOP YELLING AT ME, GOD DAMNIT!"

They both stopped yelling at her. When she and they both realised why, Allen and Seth apologised for yelling at her. She stood there hugging herself and walked off with the dog following her, sensing she was upset and needed someone, or something in this case.

She sat down at the bottom of the stairs and the dog sat with her. She was petting the dog when Kol and Miles were about to walk through the door.

Tabitha ran upstairs to her room and compelled the dog to: stay still, not to bark, and to be good. Tabitha then rushed back downstairs to greet Kol and Miles. "Hey, how was the fight," she asked them.

"It was great. Kol and I bet some money and won. Anyways, why do you look like you're up to something," Miles asked her.

"Because, I am. It's your surprise. SO, don't go snooping. You'll find out later," Tabitha said smiling. They both laughed and said alright. She walked them into the living room and said, "there back," exaggerating the word back.

"Hey guys, happy birthday Miles," Jeff said.

"Thanks, hey so, Tabby-Cat. I saw a cake in their with my name written on it, literally," Miles said smiling.

"Indeed there is. You want some," she asked Miles.

"Why, yes I do."

"Alright then, let them eat cake," she said referencing a quote from Marie Antoinette. Her brothers laughed at her knowing what that meant. They didn't quite know Marie Antoinette to well, but when the Jackson's were living in france pretending to play important roles in society, they came across her a couple of times. All of them found that she was a selfish and irritating person to be around. They were also there when she was executed, and all of them thought the same thing, _she deserved to die._

When they finished the cake that Tabitha had made for Miles' birthday, his family gave him either a card of a little gift they purchased for him. "Ok, I'll be right back. Here put this over your eyes Miles. I don't trust that you won't keep your eyes closed," Tabitha said in an exciting tone.

"Alright but this better not be some type of prank," he said putting the clothed napkin over his eyes and tieing it.

Tabitha rushed up to her room and compelled the dog to moved but not to bark until she said he could. She brought the dog downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked him in the eyes and mouthed the word 'sit' so that Miles couldn't hear her. Tabitha stood up and told Miles he could remove the blind fold. "What the, Is that a German Shepherd Wolf Hybrid," Miles exclaimed excitedly.

"Indeed it is. It's from all of us. Do you like it," Tabitha asked him.

"I've been wanting one for years. Yes, I, wow thanks Tabby-Cat, thanks you guys. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem. We took care of everything like the bed and all the stuff he would need. All you need to do now is name it," Tabitha said un-compelling him to be able to move and make sounds again.

"I think I'll name him, rebel," Miles said petting his new dog.

For the next few weeks, Miles was consumed with his new companion. Rebel grew taller every week it seemed. He knew that these types of dogs grew, but he had never seen a German Shepherd Wolf Hybrid at full size, let alone half sized. Miles spent all of his free time with Rebel though. He'd wake up early just to take Rebal on a walk, and when he would come home from work, Miles would take him on another walk and play with him. It was basically the same thing everyday.

Drew also enjoyed playing with Miles' new dog. He came home after school with Tabitha sometimes to play with him. Rebel was a loving and, thanks to Tabitha, obedient dog. Sometimes, Tabitha became jealous of the dog. Miles spent almost every waking moment with Rebel, and she felt left out. He barely spoke to her anymore, let alone hugged her. Tabitha tried to intentionally get into trouble with Miles, but he would just brush her off sometimes or tell her to go to her room and then return his attention back to his dog when she obeyed him. Tabitha had been planning the perfect thing to do so she'd get into trouble though.

Tabitha starved herself of any kind of blood for a few days. Her family noticed that she was acting strange and wasn't feeding. They thought it was just a girl thing and left her alone thinking she'd get over it.

After a few days, it was time for Tabitha to put her plan into action. She had the dog lay down, and she dipped her fingers in a blood bag and smeared it all over her chin. She hovered over the dog, trying to control herself not to feed. When she heard someone approaching her, she put her mouth against the dog and controlled herself to not let her fangs show.

When Kol entered the living room and processed what he saw, he rushed over to Tabitha and pushed her off of Rebel. "What are you doing, you could have killed him?! Tabitha go to your room now! Miles' and I will deal with you later," Kol scolded at her. She began to cry, she didn't want to be in trouble with Kol. It was supposed to be Miles only who saw her.

Tabitha rushed to her room and sat down on the bed. When she realised she had the blood on her face, she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. While Tabitha was upstairs, Kol explained to Miles what he saw. Miles became upset and worried about his dog, and only felt anger towards Tabitha. When Kol read Miles' emotions, he told Miles that when he checked Rebel over, he had no bite marks where the blood was on his fur. It didn't make sense to Kol or Miles why Tabitha hadn't been feeding, and when Kol saw her she obviously had some other type of blood on her chin, and was fake feeding. They both went up to Tabitha's room together and Kol banged on Tabitha's door. "What," Tabitha shouted at them.

"Open the door right now or well knock it down and you won't get it back," Miles threatened.

"It's opened you perverts," she shouted back at them hoping to get a reaction from Miles. They barged into her room demanding what she was doing. "You saw me Kol, I was feeding because I was hungry. I mean, you all want me to feed on animals, so that's what I did," she said smirking at Miles.

"No Tabitha, you didn't. You're lying to us. Rebel had no bite marks on him. So, to us, you put some kind of blood on your face, and wanted to make us think you were feeding off of Rebel. Is that true?" Tabitha's eyes were wide. She felt like she was becoming less clever by the minute. Tabitha bursted into tears after a minute. Kol and Miles stood there not knowing what to do. Kol went over to Tabitha and put his arm around her and said, "shhh, shhh, Tabby, It's ok, just calm down and tell us what's going on so we can try to fix it."

"MIles, you never pay attention to me anymore. I just wanted to feel like you still loved me," Tabitha cried out to Miles while she was in Kols arms. Miles just stood there shocked at what Tabitha was saying. He didn't notice he was so consumed with Rebel that he didn't realise he was neglecting Tabitha. "Tabitha, I am so sorry. I had no idea I you felt like that."

"I wanted to get you that dog so that you would have something to enjoy, not to replace me!"

"Tabitha, please calm down, I didn't replace you. I love you, you're my little sister."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have treated me like you did for weeks. But I guess that's my fault." Tabitha replied to Miles and tried to run out of the room only to be stopped by him. "You are not running away, not again. Do you remember what happened last time you did. You were scared and lost and you needed us after you found out where you were. We are here for you now. I am here for you now. I didn't realise that I spent nearly all my time with Rebel. I'm so sorry for that, and I will fix it. But you will not run away from us ever again. Do you hear me. I love you to much to lose you," Miles said in his reprimanding-big-brotherly tone, gripping her arms tightly. She only looked up at him and cried.

"I love you too, Miles," she said and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go, because if she did, she felt like things would just go back to the way things were.

"Miles, please don't let me go," Tabitha cried into Miles. Miles has never been in any situation like this. Tabitha was sad and jealous over a dog. He didn't really know how to fix her being sad other than giving Tabitha the attention she deserved. "Kol, can you give Tabitha and I some time alone please. I need to talk to her," Miles said to his little brother. "Yeah sure," Kol said exiting the room.

Miles told Tabitha to sit on the bed. She obeyed, but was upset that he stopped hugging her. He placed her desk chair in front of her and sat down in it.

"Ok, Tabby-Cat, first things first, let's clear up the first predicament. I didn't give you the attention you deserved for a while. I am truly sorry about that, and I love you so much. I didn't mean to neglect you and I promise you, I will be more mindful to what I'm doing and I will never neglect you again. Ok sweetie," Miles said to her.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," Tabitha said in reply to Miles.

"Alright, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes Miles. I love you too," she said smiling.

"Ok, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better Miles. Thanks."

"How about this Tabby-Cat, I'll take you hunting for human blood in the morning and then you can help me catch some breakfast?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem Tabby-Cat. Now, anytime you have a problem, will you please come to me or any of us and talk to us about it, so that you don't end up doing something stupid like you did today?"

"Yes, I will talk to you if I need to. I promise Miles."

"Good, because if you pull something like that again I'm going to spank you with a brush. No matter if someone already has, you can expect another one from me. Understand, baby sis?" He made Tabitha then feel like a child. She already felt guilty, now she felt like a fucking four year old.

"Yeah, I understand. But I think I'm too old to be spanked though if my opinions count."

"Well, if you think you're too old to be spanked, then stop acting like a little brat who deserves to be spanked," Miles said with a firm tone.

"Yes sir," Tabitha said wanting the conversation to be over now.

"Why don't you come downstairs and have some dinner, you look like you haven't feed for days," Miles joked. Tabitha blushed crimson and turned away. If he found out she was purposely starving herself, just to make her hunger seem out of control, she would most likely be punished. Miles saw her blush and look away, he put a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Tabitha, when was the last time you fed? And don't even think about lying to me."

"Well, I wanted to make my hunger seem out of control so that when I faked feeding on Rebel it would look real. So, I starved myself for about a week," she replied to Miles in a soft, guilty voice. Miles became upset at hearing this. She put all this effort into tricking Miles, just so he'd punish her and give her attention, that she ended up starving herself and getting caught. In the end, it wasn't all for nothing. Miles did help fix the problem by talking to Tabitha about it.

"Tabitha, I have half a mind right now to ground your ass from human blood for two months. I wish you would have just came and talked to me earlier. I'm not blaming you for anything, I'm just so shocked I didn't realise I wasn't paying any attention to you. I love you Tabby-Cat. Come on, let's go get something to eat," he said holding out his hand to help Tabitha off the bed. He walked her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

At the dinner table, everyone sat around telling everyone something new, laughing, making jokes. There was even some sibling teasing that led into fighting that of course Rick interfered in and stopped.

What happened was, Seth said, "So I saw this for sale sign, and I was thinking I could buy it from whomever the sign belonged to, stand outside with Nigel and have him hold the sign, and sell him for 50 bucks," Seth joked.

Nigel's reply to that was, "Oh awesome, so you think I'm worth more than you." That's how the fight started, and when Nigel started cussing at Seth and looked like he would jump over the table and fight Seth, Rick stepped in and got them to quit arguing and apologise to each other. After dinner, they all filed into the living room to watch MMA and play card games.

After winning all the card games, Tabitha declared herself "the best card game player ever!" Seth's only reply to that was calling her "the best cocky brat ever," which everyone seemed to agree with. Tabitha tackled Seth to the ground. She got him so he was on his stomach and she was sitting on his back.

"Say you're sorry," she giggled. Seth became irritated and pushed up knocking Tabitha off of him. He stood over her with his arms crossed and replied, "never." Tabitha got up and walked past Seth only to be given a hard, vampire swat that made her cry out in pain a little bit. "Pervert," she muttered.

"What did you just call me little girl," he asked as Tabitha felt a slight windy breeze being created by Seth.

"Nothing, sorry sir," Tabitha frantically voiced.

"Good. You and Nigel need to go to bed by the way. It's eleven-thirty, and you two have school tomorrow."

"Seth, were vampires, and since when do we have a fucking bed time," Nigel asked.

"Hey watch it Nigel, and you've always had one, you probably just don't obey it," Kol scolded Nigel.

Tabitha and Nigel went upstairs to get ready for bed. By the time it was twelve-thirty they were checked on by Jeff and once he made sure they were asleep, he left and went to bed himself.

Everyone else went to bed a little later than them, but still got up in the morning to go to work.

Miles woke Tabitha up a an hour before he had to be at work. They set out at an empty toy store, and Tabitha fed off of all the security guards who were out of sight. When she was finished, Tabitha helped Miles find three street dog who needed to be put down, so he didn't feel bad about draining them. After that, Miles and Tabitha ran to find a river to wash off the blood. They both cleaned the blood off their faces. Miles hugged Tabitha and told her to have a good day and stay out of trouble.

"I will, love you. Have a good day, Miles," Tabitha replied and hugged him back. After that, Miles ran to work. He worked at a DMV five minutes away from where they were. So, he didn't have to go too far. Then again, nothing is ever too far away if you're a vampire.

Tabitha went back to her house and took a shower. She did her normal morning routine when she got out. Tabitha dried herself off, got dressed, dried her hair which always turned out looking naturally wavy, put on some eye makeup and blush, then went downstairs to watch some TV. When she read eight-twenty-five on the clock she went upstairs to wake Nigel up. He got up, showered, put some clothes on, and went downstairs to heat up some blood bags and have breakfast. After he drank his four blood bags, Nigel and Tabitha waited till the clock read eight-fifty, grabbed their backpacks and homework, and ran out the door. They both got to school five minutes early. Nigel met up with his friend Drake, and Tabitha met up with Drew.

It had been a little over a month since Katrina and Tabitha had spoken to each other.

"So, are you like still talking to Katrina," Tabitha asked Drew in a sensitive tone.

"No, I don't want to be friends with someone who's going to treat someone else like that. She's mean, and I've known her for a long time and I also don't think she is going to change honestly," Drew replied.

"Oh ok. I was just curious because I haven't really seen you two talking ever since we got into that fight a few weeks back."

"Yeah, like I said, you don't deserve to be talked to like that. You're better than that Tabitha. And I don't want to spend my time with some chick who's going to act like a spoiled brat, when I can spend it with someone who will actually act like a decent human"

"Aww, thanks Drew," she said and awkwardly gave him a bump.

"Anytime esse'," Drew said to Tabitha with a smile.

"Well we'd better get to class I guess," she said and gave him a hug before leaving to go to English.

Tabitha saw Katrina sitting with her new group of friends as she entered the class. Katrina looked at Tabitha and laughed whispering something to her friends. Of course Tabitha heard what she said, with her super hearing and all. "Look at Tabitha, she's so sad and pathetic, she doesn't have any friends."

Tabitha looked at Katrina and said, "correction, Drew is my friend. And you're just mad because Drew dumped your pathetic ass, and that I didn't share a secret with you. Well guess what, some people have secrets in the world, and their not going to share them with blabber mouth, gossiping Katrina."

Katrina was amazed at that statement. She was about to say something when Mr. Peterson walked into the room. They spent the next forty-five minutes talking about Shakespeare and discussing Julius Caesar. After class was over, Tabitha left the classroom and Katrina followed her. Tabitha went into the bathroom, a few seconds later Katrina came in. Tabitha was looking herself over in a mirror while her ex-bff stood blocking the restroom exit.

"So you talk about me behind my back, and now you're stalking me. You're a coward Katrina. You don't even have the fucking guts to say something to me in person. You pathetic, shrimp.," Tabitha said not even bothering to look at her, she just knew Katrina was standing there in the doorway.

"No, I'm not, and why the fuck are you eavesdropping on my conversations you little bitch? You totally embarrassed me in front of my friends." Tabitha laughed at her.

"You know it's funny. That's why we're not friends anymore. Because I didn't play share and tell about my old best friend being murdered by my ex-boyfriend. Well, I'm not sorry about that because I didn't feel like telling anyone and reliving that moment like I was doing. You don't understand because you're a stupid little girl, with no secrets. You have never loved anyone, you have never been through a damn thing close to what I've been through. Hell, you haven't even lived long enough to be able to judge me. And now, you come in here calling me the bitch? Take a look in the mirror and go your own way."

"And if I don't?"

"I can always make you do something you don't want to, and honey, we all know I will." When Katrina realised what Tabitha meant she stormed out. Tabitha heard the bell ring and cussed silently. She bumped into Drew as she was walking out of the powder-room. "Hey sorry, oh hey Drew," Tabitha said after she realised it was Drew she ran into as she turned a corner to go to history class.

"Hey, um I kinda heard what you and Katrina were talking about in the bathroom. Were you thinking of compelling her," he asked her puzzled. Tabitha promised the two of them that she'd never use anything of her supernatural ability on them, running them around was an exception though.

"Well I did threaten to compel her to do something she wouldn't want to do if she didn't leave me alone," Tabitha replied.

"I don't want you to do that to her. Even if you aren't friends anymore, if you can avoid compelling her, I don't want you to. Can you please do that for me," Drew asked with a small smile.

"Um, I'll do whatever I want. I promised Katrina I wouldn't when we were friends that I wouldn't compel her. Now things have changed and if she doesn't leave me alone she'll be drinking dead birds blood."

Drew was amazed at how cold Tabitha was being right now. He stared at her with strict eyes. It scared Tabitha sort of just how much he looked like her older brother's.

"We need to talk then, is it ok if you come over to my house later?"

"Sure, I'll text Nigel and let him know."

After they finished talking they went to their second period classes. At lunch, Drew was no where to be found, so Tabitha read a book alone at her table.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Katrina avoided Tabitha in every way she could, and Tabitha didn't see Drew till the end of the day.

"Hey Drew, I texted Nigel. He said I can come over. Do you want to rush to your house or walk," Tabitha asked him.

"We can run. I really need to talk to you about something."

"Um ok," Tabitha said taking his arm.

She wondered what was so important to Drew that he needed to talk about. Tabitha grabbed his arm firmly and with quick speed, took off from the back of school so no one would see them.

They arrived at Drew's house in two minutes. When they walked into his house, Drew shouted and his mom wasn't home. Drew's dad left him and his mother when he was five years old, so his mom was mostly working long day shifts at Denver, Colorado Hospital. She was a doctor there and made more money if she worked longer hours. His mom usually worked at eight am, and was home around six pm. Drew took Tabitha up to his room to talk to her.

"Ok so, Even though you two aren't friends anymore, that doesn't mean you need to compel her to feed off of dead animals or anything like that. She was your friend once, so can you at least do me the favor of not torturing her," Drew asked her once more.

"Drew you're wasting your time if you think I'm not going to take action if she keeps bothering me. Why don't you see that," Tabitha replied.

"Because you have an unfair advantage. It's like a tiger fighting a sick dog. It's not a fair fight. You have super strength and the power to persuade anyone or anything. You can even persuade vampire's, Tabitha. While Katrina only knows how to throw a good uppercut that she learned in self defence classes. But you have quicker reflexes and are stronger than her."

"You know there is a switch that I can turn off and on. Like in gym class, I can run at a normal speed, and then when I run home I run in vampire speed. It's because I turn the switch off. So if I were to even fight her, I could turn the switch off and still win. It's not a matter of an unfair advantage. If Katrina doesn't leave me alone, I'll fight her without my strength. Are you happy now, problem fixed," she said in a condescending tone. Drew looked at her with his eyes tight and lips pursed. Tabitha knew that look, that was his I'm debating to do something look. "Drew I know that look, what are you debating," she added.

After a long pause Drew finally said. "I'm debating on whether or not to put you over my knee. You're acting like a brat. I know you want to defend yourself, Tabitha, but fighting her or compelling her isn't the way to do it. I can talk to her for you, if she keeps bothering you. Like I told you, she has nothing better to do than lay around with her friends talking about other people. You on the other hand are over four-hundred years old and know how to deal with these kinds of things," Drew reprimanded.

"Ha, you are such a dick. You know, I am over four-hundred, but I still have the emotions of a fifteen year old girl. I'll do whatever the hell I please. And you're not my father, he's dead! So don't even think about it, ass hat!"

"You're going to wish you had never said that."

Drew said as he grabbed Tabitha by her arm, led her over to his bed, and pulled her over his lap. Tabitha didn't have time to react to what Drew was doing because he was so quick. He got her into an over-the-knee position and began to spank her soundly. She wanted so badly to snap Drew's neck for doing this, but she couldn't. Drew is her best friend and she promised him she'd never use anything supernatural on him.

"Drew! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go this instant. Stop it," Tabitha exclaimed. Drew ignored her and kept smacking her butt over and over again. He spanked her hard like this for about three minutes, then he removed his arm from around her waist. Tabitha thought this meant he was letting her up so she tried to push up off of the bed, only to be pushed back down. Tabitha wore a black pencil skirt that day, and Drew only removed his arm to pull it up. He put his arm back around her waist and began spanking her over her black, cheeky panties.

"DREW NO," she cried out, Tabitha hated the idea of Drew spanking her, let alone seeing her in her underwear. The pain of his hard hand raining down on her bottom was indescribable. It hurt her so much she wanted to cry, but she tried to hold back her tears. She cursed, kicked, and tried to wriggle out of the position she was in.

Drew only did the thing she hated the most that her brothers would do sometimes. He shifted her forward so that her sit spot was up over his knee, and he put his right leg around her legs. "Drew please, stop it, I've had enough," Tabitha said.

Now the tears were falling down her face. She tried to heal herself, but It wasn't working because she was unfocused and weak. Drew could sense that she was trying to heal herself because some of the pink was starting to turn into a lighter shade, and then back to her normal skin color, but not all of it.

"Tabitha, if you don't stop trying to heal yourself I will take a hairbrush to you, understand," Drew firmly scolded her. Tabitha couldn't help the reply she gave Drew. She was so used to respecting her brothers, she obeyed him and blurted out, "yes sir." He started spanking her sit spots and it made Tabitha jump and try to move her butt to avoid his punishing hand.

After about ten minutes of him only spanking her sit spots along with the tops her her thighs, Tabitha finally gave up and laid there sobbing over Drew's knee. He kept this up for about five more minutes and stopped. Drew pulled her skirt back down and let her calm down, still over his knee. He rubbed her back for a few minutes and then helped her up. She clung to Drew so tightly, Drew thought this was her full vampire strength. It was only half though, and Drew tried to say something but he could barely get out a few words. "Tabby. Can't. Breath," he managed to say. When she caught onto what Drew was trying to say, she loosened her grip and Drew hugged her back trying to get his breathing under control. Tabitha felt safe in Drew's arms, she felt protected even though he was human. Drew pulled her away and put a finger under her chin making her look at him. That made Tabitha feel like he was one of her brothers. Drew was sort of like a brother to her in a way though. He was her best friend/brother. She also felt something else for him too. When she finally realised what the feeling was she became scared and surprised at how she could feel love for him.

Tabitha couldn't love ever again. She promised herself she wouldn't, not after the whole Joseph predicament. The thing is, she felt so different with Drew. She felt like Drew would never act the way Joseph did when he and Tabitha were together. While Drew held her chin with one finger under it, he looked Tabitha in the eyes and said, "I didn't want to do that, but I think we both know you needed it." She shook her head in agreement. When they both kept looking into each others eyes for a few more moments, Drew put his hands on either side of her head and pulled Tabitha close kissing her.

They both laid down on the bed, Tabitha on top of course because Drew would probably crush her and because she was just spanked. Tabitha took off her shirt and unbuttoned Drew's jeans looking at him for approval. She made a small smile, and Drew brought her face to his, kissing her while he pulled down his jeans and boxers. Drew ripped off Tabitha's underwear, but they didn't stop kissing.

Drew found his way into Tabitha. They began moaning at how good it felt. She pulled herself close onto Drew and put her head in between his neck and shoulder. Drew ran his hands all over her legs and back, thrusting into her deep. They both were experienced in bed so they knew what to do. While Drew lifted her by the hips bringing her up and down as she held onto his shoulders, he would bring her down harder and faster each time making her scream and moan. Tabitha took off Drew's shirt and her bra. She ran her hands all over his defined abs and thrusted back and forth into Drew. She felt like her climax was building, and she leaned forward to press her body against his. She let go and orgasmed around Drew and he released into her.

When they were done, they were fully naked laying next to each other under the covers. Tabitha fell asleep with Drews' arm around her. He looked at Tabitha as she slept and moved a few strands of her wavy blonde hair out of her face. He smiled as she scrunched up her nose and then relaxed her face. Drew glanced at the digital clock next to his bed and read, five-forty-seven. His mom would be home soon so he decided to wake Tabitha up.

"Hey, Tabs," Drew said shaking her gently.

"Mmm," she replied in a questioning moan.

"I hate to say this, but my mom will be home soon."

"Can't you just call her and be like, 'hey mom, don't come home, love you, bye."

Drew laughed at that and told her he couldn't. She groaned as she rolled over him making Drew laugh a bit harder. Drew felt the connection Tabitha felt for him and it was now equally as strong. She picked up her clothes and put them on and then she put on her shoes.

"Oh shit It's five-forty-eight, I need to go home. Thanks Drew, for caring about me enough to, you know, and then liking me enough to, well you know," she said raising an eyebrow. Drew smirked at that and replied, "No problem Tabs, and I think I feel more for you than the word 'like."

Tabitha stared at him and smiled. "Me too, Drew. Me too," she said. When she finished saying that she was all dressed. They said their goodbyes, and Tabitha went over to Drew, leaned down, and kissed him hard. After a second or two she pulled away and ran home.

As she arrived at her house, Tabitha ran her fingers through her hair and said to herself, "Fuck, I hope they don't get suspicious." As she walked into her house she was greeted by her family in the living room. "Hey sorry if I'm late. The last subject I was helping Drew with was math, and he didn't really understand the lesson they were on," she lied and they bought it.

"You're not late Tabby-Cat, come on, you can help me make dinner," Allen replied smiling.

"Alright," Tabitha said and walked into the kitchen with him.

When dinner was ready, they all sat down at the dinner table and talked about their day. Tabitha was quiet and didn't really say too much other than Katrina wouldn't leave her alone, school was boring, and that she helped Drew with a few subjects after school. She told them Drew also got his grades up to straight B's thanks to her. She said that with a proud smile.

After dinner, Tabitha and her siblings helped clean up the kitchen while Allen, Rick, and Jeff went to work on a vampire case. As the kitchen was done being cleaned, Tabitha went upstairs and worked on her homework. She pulled out her phone as it buzzed in her back pocket. She read the text Drew sent her.

Drew: Hey Tab's, so about earlier, are we still best friends or more than that. Cause I've been thinking, and I know you're a vampire and all. I was just thinking maybe we could be more than friends.

Tabitha: Well, what did you have in mind? Friends with benefits, boyfriend/girlfriend? ;)

Drew: Yeah, boyfriend/girlfriend...

Tabitha: Well I don't want to be asked out over a text message, so ask me tomorrow and I'll give you an answer.

Drew: Haha, alright. We will do it queen bee's way, Drew sent, making them both chuckle.

Tabitha: Lol, literally, Ok Drew, I'll see you tomorrow. She sent, ending the conversation.

Tabitha finished her homework, took a shower, and got ready for bed. She woke up in a super good mood as to know what question she will be expecting from Drew. Tabitha got dressed, went downstairs at eight o'clock, and left a note saying she would be hunting. Tabitha came back to the house thirty minutes later and woke Nigel up saying, "Nigh, it's eight-thirty, get your ass up!" Tabitha then exited his room and went to her bathroom to wash the blood off her face and get ready for school.

Tabitha put on some pretty, blue eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and pink lipstick and lip gloss. She brushed her hair, and went downstairs to get Nigel his mug of blood ready. Nigel went downstairs after he got ready himself, and drank the warm blood Tabitha made for him. They rushed to school after they were all ready at eight-fifty.

Tabitha met up with Drew a few minutes after she arrived to school.

"Hey handsome," she said as she walked up to Drew. "Hey beautiful. You look good as you do everyday," he complimented her.

"So Drew, was there something you wanted to ask me?" Drew chuckled a bit at her bluntness.

"That's one of the things I like about you, you're so blunt. Yes there was something I wanted to ask you. Tabitha Victoria Jackson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Why, yes I will Drew Lucas Adams," Tabitha replied to him. Drew towered over her and leaned down to kiss her as she stretched up on her tip toes. You know what they all say, 'every short girl needs a tall guy." Drew walked her to her first period class and said, "See you at lunch Tabs."

"That you will. See you Drew," She replied. They both kissed each other and when Drew turned to leave, she thought to herself, _this is going to be a very good day._

THe End.


End file.
